


Rayana'Te

by Lynderiel2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynderiel2/pseuds/Lynderiel2
Summary: When it all ended Naruto was left with an opportunity he jumped to take.He could go back and change things. But that has consequences - honestly, when does messing with time and space not have consequences?You want to know the consequences? Read to find out.Hint: This is my first fanfiction, please be gentle.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	1. -1- The End of All Times -

**Author's Note:**

> So, some things first.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me. Also english isn’t my first language so all mistakes are mine and only mine. ;-)
> 
> It is kind of a time travel fanfic but with some issues along the way, you will get to see them in due time, and I added some OCs to spice things up - two of them you will get to meet in the first chapter.
> 
> Also I invented a new clan, that the protagonist is a part of. They are called the Rayani and hail from a Land bordering the Elemental Nations called the land of the Sun - Taiyo no Kuni, I hope I translated that about right… If not, its artistic liberty. Not changing that name, I like it. :-P
> 
> I think that's about all you need to know to get yourself started for the story, so now on with it.

# Rayana'Te

## -1- The End of all Times-

The last explosive attack went off and then all of a sudden there was only silence. No sound could be heard anywhere on the battlefield. Naruto collapsed right in the spot he was standing, his breathing laboured. To top it off his entire body hurt like he was on fire. He bit back a curse.

 **Brat!** Kurama's worried voice cut through his thoughts. After only a moment the other bijuu joined in, a low chorus in the back of his head.

Naruto pulled on his last reserves to lift his hand to his stomach. **What do you think you are doing? Stay still, you have to save your strength until you can recover!** Matatabi hissed in his mind.

Naruto laughed a little, but it cut off, as some blood wandered up from his pierced lung and he had to cough around it. “Nice of you to say that, but... we all know that I’m not gonna make it. And I… I have to free you. I promised… You don’t deserve to die in… a prison. None of you.”

 **Naruto! Stop it!** Gyuki’s voice sounded closer than Matatabi’s had. **If you do that it will kill you!**

He ignored the bijuu and instead concentrated every last bit of chakra he still had into the seal on his stomach. The pain increased so much that he lost consciousness.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see a forest filled with golden light surrounding him. A waterfall a little off to the side led to a small pond and from there to a brook. The whole scenery was just so… peacefull.

“Wha… where the heck am I now?”, he cursed in a low voice. Just a second ago he had attempted to free the bijuu sealed within him and now he was… somewhere. And it wasn’t his mindscape, where he met his parents either. So where was he?

“Well… I guess the best description would be that we are in a world between worlds.”, a soft female voice said.

Naruto whirled around to the spot where the voice had come from and stared right into a pair of eyes that sent shivers down his spine. The dots and circles marked the Rinne-Sharingan that Kaguya had used against them. And this woman with her long white hair, braided into two braids that touched the ground at her sides where she sat, the pale skin and long limbs looked almost exactly like Kaguya had. The only exceptions where the missing third eye, the fact that she had the Rinne-Sharingan in her “normal” eyes… well and the warm smile she wore.

“Who…”, he started and cut off when she tilted her head.

“I am called Kagome Otsutsuki. You have met my younger sister, Kaguya.” The woman smiled so openly it left Naruto a little dumbstruck.

“Um… hi. I… your Sister?” Naruto stuttered.

She laughed at his insecurity and nodded. “Yes. We were twins. And believe me I am not proud of that fact.” She seemed to notice Naruto’s questioning look because she continued: “Kaguya led our clan to ruin with her rage, envy and false ambitions. And all I could do was watch and do nothing.” She balled her hands to fists at her sides. A shadow crossed over her kind face and she got a faroff look. It was really astonishing how two women could look so alike and yet act like opposites.

Naruto looked at her. “Why couldn’t you do anything?”

She looked up and motioned at the forest around them. “This here, the forest and this whole world, is my prison. She sent me here because she was well aware that I would never support her. Over time I shaped it how it pleases me but it is still a prison. I was but a child when she sealed me in here. I was able to see through her eyes but never do anything to help. Until now.” She touched Naruto's seal with the tips of her fingers and looked at him. ”What you did is something she never imagined someone doing.”

He grinned and rubbed at his neck. “Well, that's sort of my specialty.”

Kagome laughed at that comment. “I noticed that. Your best friend, almost your brother, betrayed you and nearly killed you. But you still kept going.” She touched her fingers toon the scar where Sasuke had pierced him with his Chidori a few days ago. “You kept fighting against all odds. And against all odds you triumphed.”

Naruto let out a breath he didn’t notice holding and slouched over on the forestfloor. “I still don’t know why I was able to kill her. Every information we were able to gather said that shouldn't have been possible.”, he admitted lowly.

Kagome pushed her fingers against the scar one more time. “Sometimes you just need a whole bunch of luck. Like you had. In the moment the young Uchiha pierced you he hurt himself. That is how a bit of his blood mixed with your own. And that is how you unified the blood of both halves of our clan in yourself, the first time since millenia, leaving you able to kill the once leader.”

Naruto was blinking owlishly when she finished. “I have... what?”, he was too stunned to comprehend what she said.

She pointed at him and grinned. “You have Otsutsuki-blood, in its purest form, young one. Which is the reason I brought you here. You having the blood has created… opportunities for us.”

Naruto shot her a questioning and a bit doubting look. “What kind of... opportunities?”, he asked.

For a while Kagome just studied him in silence. When he started fidgeting where he sat she asked: “What would you sacrifice to change how things went?”

“Huh? What do you mean how things went?”, he asked.

“Everything you had to go through. Being hunted by Akatsuki, Danzo, the war, losing all of your comrades… everything.”, she clarified.

Naruto was pretty sure his chin hit the floor at that statement. He swallowed heavily to get his bearings back. If he could prevent all of these deaths, maybe even some of the biggest crimes in the history of the Elemental Nations... “Everything I have to.”, he said and shot her a determined look.

She grinned brightly. “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

She formed a couple of handsigns and pressed one hand to her chest. After the puff of smoke that followed cleared, a large bird was sitting on her arm. Golden, red and orange feathers were glimmering with every movement and it had several long tailfeathers, their constant movements made it impossible to count them. When it looked into Naruto’s eyes he noticed it had Rinne-Sharingan, too. But not blood red like Kaguya or Kagome. The bird’s eyes looked like they were made of molten gold.

“This is Raya. She is one of the Great Spirits of Nature, the Bijuu were created with the Spirits as a model in mind. And she is also the source of all the Doujutsus in our world.”, Kagome explained to him.

Naruto eyed the bird that in turn seemed to study him intently. “And… she is sealed inside of you?”

“Yes. And now I am passing her on to you.”, Kagome said and extended her arm, so Raya could hop from where she sat onto Narutos shoulder.

Naruto flinched and looked at Kagome with wide eyes. “But… no! What about you?!”, he shouted.

Kagome smiled ruefully. “I won’t live long anyway. Kaguya and myself were bound in life and we are bound in death. The only reason I didn’t die as soon as she did is that the seal she used messes with time and space itself. And it comes apart very slowly. But I can already feel the tug at my very lifesource. It will only be a few hours at most. So I have to do something while I still can.” She enveloped Naruto’s trembling hands with her own and forced him to look at her. Her gaze was hard but pleading. “Raya is my best friend and the only company I had for the longest time. I entrust her to you, so she can be free. And maybe, just maybe you two will find a way to free my younger self without danger to our life.”

Naruto felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. “Okay. I will find a way, believe it!”, he said with a sniff.

Kagome bent towards him with a smile and kissed his forehead. “I hope you will. Farewell, Child of Prophecy. And good luck to you and Raya.” She placed both of her hands on his chest and he could feel her chakra flare.

* * *

Naruto sucked in a breath when pain shot through him. It felt like lava and lightning flowed through his veins instead of blood. He cried out. After a few agonizing minutes the pain began to ebb and he could see again. When his vision cleared totally he saw, that he wasn’t in the forest anymore. Cold rock and burnt trees surrounded him. He was back on the battlefield, Kaguya's corpse lay close by.

“And now what?”, he mumbled.

 **Now I gather the lifeforce I need from the corpses around us. I need to get enough to make the jump for the both of us.** A bell like voice sounded in his head.

“Raya?”, he asked looking around even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to see the bird.

 **Yes. I am looking forward to working together with you, Chick. And by the way. If you want to refer to me as my actual species, I am a phenix, no ordinary bird.** She sounded a little miffed to be thought of as a normal bird.

Naruto suppressed the laughter that was bubbling up. “Right. Of course. Sorry. Is it okay if I ask you a few questions? Or does that disturb you?”

**Ask away, Gathering is happening unconsciously by now, since I’m this used to it.**

“Okay. Um, how far back do you plan to jump?”

 **It’s hard to be very precise with that but I plan to go somewhere before your graduation at the academy.** , she said. **That Mizuki-guy that attacked you was a bigger player than many noticed. I have a few questions for him.**

“And… what about Kurama?” He already missed the grumpy furball and it hadn’t even been long since he released him and the others.

 **If I have to I will explain everything to him but it’s too early to think about that, my powers sometimes have unforeseeable consequences. We will have to live with the hand we are dealt.** He could hear the grin in Raya’s voice. **Okay, that should be enough. I am ready. What about you?**

Naruto looked around the battlefield. Many of the faces littering it were from people he knew very well. Friends, comrades. The Konoha 11 were among the last people standing against Kaguya. And if he got his wish they would see no war in their new lifetime. 

He nodded. “Let’s go, Raya.”

Soft golden light filled the area and when it was gone the battlefield was empty.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... um.
> 
> That was the first chapter. Hope, you guys liked it.
> 
> Please comment?


	2. -2- A new Reality -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wakes up in the past to find that he has to work around an unexpected challenge.
> 
> Not very much action in this one, too. There are still some things to do to "set up the stage" so to say.  
> And we get to meet another OC. Sort of? Hehe.  
> As a headsup, I'm changing quite a lot between gender pronouns in this one, but that is because of reasons. It will get better in the next chapters. ;-P
> 
> Anyway, on with the story. Hope you enjoy.

##  **-2-A New Reality**

A pair of blue eyes with golden streaks in them opened and blinked several times, trying to clear the owner’s vision. Not that it helped much.

Everywhere they looked there seemed to be the same green sheen that covered their vision. It took them a few minutes to understand that it was some sort of viscous liquid and they were situated right inside of it. Gross.

Outside of the window that held the liquid in place a desk was hardly visible, it was covered in papers that looked like documents holding formulas and test results.

When they managed to move their head a little to look to their sides they had to correct their first assumption. The glass they looked through wasn’t a window. It was bent, shaped like a cylinder. They floated in a cylindrical glass container filled with the viscous green liquid, several wires and tubes were connected to their limbs, one was feeding them with air through their nose and mouth.

Short gold-blond hair floated around them and when they looked down they saw a naked girl’s body.

They took several breaths to calm their nerves.

‘Raya? What the heck happened?’ Naruto, trapped in the girl’s body, asked of the phenix. Slowly the girl’s memories mixed with his own - the few she had. She seemed to only be able to remember the Container and the room they were in right now. He didn’t even catch a name. Great. He had no idea who she was, but she sure wasn’t… well, his younger self.

 **If I had to guess, I would say the Naruto of this reality is too far off from your own personality. That’s why your soul wasn’t able to morph with his and instead had to search for a suitable body - a child that just died with enough abilities to hold your soul.** , the phenix answered.

‘What the heck do you mean this reality’s Naruto?’, Naruto cursed. He was having a small mental breakdown, but so far he wasn’t freaking out. Which was good. Yay to keeping calm.

 **What we did was not really time travel, it’s more a jump to another dimension, another reality. Time and space have a weird way of lashing out, so you wouldn’t be able to survive a single second if I was to go back to some place in your own past. It would cause your chakra to create a deadly loop that swallows you. But every decision we have to take causes at least two possible futures, we have a net of an unlimited amount of parallel existing dimensions which are similar but not exactly the same. The differences get more significant the further from ‘your’ decisions you go. I had to search for one that was similar enough to your own to this date so you would be able to foresee things, but not so similar it could be dangerous for you.** , she explained.

Naruto took some time to think this over. ‘So you pulled us not only to another time but another dimension altogether? That’s pretty awesome.’

 **I didn’t think you would be this calm about it.** Raya said.

Naruto in the girl’s body shrugged. And wasn’t that ironic, that he was trapped in a girl… No, that it looked like he would BE a girl now. ‘No use crying over spilled milk. I might get a hysterical breakdown later but right now I just see that this new me gives me opportunities I wouldn’t have gotten as Naruto.’

Raya sighed. **I can imagine that it will take time for you to come to terms with your new gender and identity.** Then she laughed lowly. **By the way, you are much more perceptive than people gave you credit for. There are quite a lot whom I would have lost around halfway through my explanation.**

Naruto chuckled. ‘Why do you think I understood what you were saying? I could just be pretending.’

Raya tsked. **No, I know that isn’t the truth. We are bound, Chick. I can feel your emotions and thoughts. You DID understand me.**

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. ‘That’s handy. Kurama wasn’t able to do that.’

Raya laughed lightly. **Don’t forget that I am a few millenia older than he is. So. We were talking about your higher than assumed intellect, Chick. Don’t think you can distract me so easily.**

Naruto grimaced. ‘Right. Um. I guess it was just safer for me when everybody thought I was a dumb loudmouth? People don’t see a threat in someone who seems to take thrice as long to understand stuff than they do.’ She fell silent for a moment. ‘Do you know anything about this girl? Her memories are almost nonexistent, she doesn’t even remember her own name…’

 **No. I know as much as you do, apologies. We will need to learn more about the girl that is your new identity. But first we need to find a way out of here. A laboratory is never a good place to be for a child.** Raya said.

Naruto suppressed a shudder. ‘Yeah, you’re right. And I think I have a clue, where we are. Which would be one hell of a problem.’

 **What do you mean?** , Raya asked.

‘Danzo.’ Naruto answered.

 **Oh.** Raya cursed lowly. **Yes. That would be a big problem.**

Once she had said that Naruto could feel a strange pull at her mind. ‘What the…’

 **Chick!** Raya screeched and it felt like she enveloped Naruto in her wings to protect her.

Then she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are getting somewhere. Naruto isn't "Naruto" anymore. And female - just because I can write females better than males.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Next chapter you will get to meet the last OC for the time being.
> 
> I have it and another one already prepared, so you can look forward to these two, but don't assume I can keep up with this schedule, please. I am writing this as my muse kisses me, so not very regularly. But I will try to get at least one chapter per week. 
> 
> Lyn :3


	3. -3- The Rayani -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Naruto' meets a woman that knows her new identity and learns some things about her new self and her clan.
> 
> Starting in this Chapter 'Naruto' will call herself Naru, it's close to both her names and so she will stick to it.

## -3-The Rayani-

She landed on her butt and boy did that hurt. Cursing loudly she sat up and took in her surroundings with a critical eye. All around her she could see only grassy plains.

“Okay… where the heck are we now?!”, she cursed.

**It looks like some sort of mindscape. But it is in a shape that I haven’t seen in a very long time. So vast…** , Raya said sounding amazed.

Naru got up and rubbed at her aching behind. How the heck did it hurt when she was in her mind? That was never the case before. Even Kurama wasn’t able to hurt Naruto, when the grumpy furball was still in his aggressive mood and tended to lash out at any possibility.

“Finally! Do you have any idea how long I’m already trying to reach you, Mina-chan?! You are in big trouble, young lady! You know exactly how much I hate it when someone ignores me!”, a pretty angry sounding female voice said right behind Naru and she whirled around, stunned that she hadn't noticed that she wasn't alone here.

There stood a woman with copper red hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and she was wearing a wide red coat with short arms over skintight black shinobi-pants. Her coat was open at the front and Naru could see that she didn't wear any shirt but only some bandages that covered her chest.

“Who… who are you?!” Naru asked and took an unsure step back. Strangers shouldn’t be able to just pop up randomly in your mindscape.

The anger on the woman’s face morphed to total confusion in only a second. “Mina-chan? What… Don’t you remember me?”, she asked.

Naru tilted her head. “Who is this Mina you're talking of?”

The woman’s mouth fell open and she just stared at her silently for a while.Then her eyes went incredibly soft. She raised one hand. “May I?”, she asked. Naru looked at her in askance. “I can tell what you remember when I touch you. Don’t worry, it won’t harm you.”

**She is telling the truth, I can feel it. Let her do it, that might be our best shot to figure out who that new ‘you’ is.** Raya said.

‘What about ‘Naruto’s’ memories?’ Naru asked. If she was indeed who that woman thought she was, she shouldn’t have _these_ memories.

**She will not be able to notice these memories, I will make sure of it.**

Naru nodded once and didn’t take her eyes of the woman. She smiled kindly and touched her fingers to Naru’s cheek. Then she closed her eyes.  Her lids fluttered a little for a few minute but otherwise Naru wasn't able to feel anything from the mental check she was undoubtedly doing. 

When the woman opened her eyes again they were filled with tears. “Those bastards. When I find the ones responsible for what happened to you, they will _wish_ for death once I’m done with them.”, she growled and her eyes took on a fierce glimmer for a minute. Then she enveloped Naru’s hands with her own. “Mina is the nickname which most of the clan call you by. Your name is Minaru Kojama of the Rayani Clan from Taiyo No Kuni.” She pointed a thumb at herself. “My name’s Akane Nohara, your mother was my younger sister.”

**Truth.** Raya commented with a slightly choked voice.  **Goodness, I didn’t think the Rayani still existed.** , she added in a weak sounding voice.

Naru made a mental note to ask Raya, what she knew about the Rayani, later. She looked at her supposed aunt. “Taiyo no Kuni? Then what the heck am I doing all the way over in Konoha?”, she asked.

Akane sighed. “You went there with your father when you were but a little kid, three years old. Your mother had died a year prior to that and our elders decided to use the connections your father still had in Konoha. So they sent him to check if Konoha would be amenable to forging a pact with our clan. And they told him, having a child with him would make him look less like a spy.”, she explained with a heavy sigh. Somehow Naru doubted that was all the Clan-Elders had in mind.  


Akane slouched down while a piece of memory surfaced in Naru’s brain. She scrunched up her eyebrows while she tried to make sense of the moving shadows and vaguely hearable voices in her mind.

“Are you okay?”, Akane asked looking concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. When you told me these things something sort of clicked in my mind. I… I remembered something, I think it was from the day I was taken. I can’t really explain it yet but I don’t think I was taken because they thought I was a spy. I think whoever took me wanted me for something else.”, Naru explained rubbing her temples. She had a feeling that she would be getting a lot of headaches until she got all of her memories as Minaru back.

“Hm.” Akane ruffled through Naru’s gold blond hair. “Our Clan _has_ a Kekkai Genkai, so that would always be a possibility, but…” She stopped mid sentence and her eyes widened suddenly. “That’s it!”, she exclaimed then.

Naru shot her a confused look. “What is what?”

“Our Kekkai Genkai! The Soul Link. You can use that to call for help in Konoha!”, Akane explained and jumped up excitedly.

This time Naru’s eyes widened when she looked at her aunt. Her voice was barely audible, when she asked. “How?”

Akane grinned fiercely, but then she sobered and fixed Naru with a serious look. “I will teach you. It will probably take some time and it won’t be easy. Normally we only learn to use it once we reach the age of 16, because of the strain it puts on not only our chakra but also our minds.”

Naru didn’t avert her eyes. “I have to learn it. Even if it’s potentially dangerous. It’s my best chance to get out of the lab.”

Akane nodded. “Right. Then let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter this time, but this was the best place to stop.
> 
> So. We got to meet the last OC for the time being, Akane. She and the Rayani-Clan will play a bigger part in the future plot.
> 
> Next time things will finally get into motion.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Lyn :3


	4. -4- Soul Link -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naru was able to form the Soul Link. But with who?

## -4- Soul Link-

The first time Shikaku experienced it he just got out of a meeting with the other clan heads. The Civilians that had invited themselves - these guys were able to secure way too many rights in the last few years, at least in Shikaku’s opinion - to the meeting argued over every change the clan heads suggested for the current academy curriculum. It went on for hours and they didn’t even manage to agree on a solution. So when he exited the council chambers he was feeling totally spent.

That’s when he felt a soft pulling sensation on his mind and after that a few pulses of chakra. When he came back to himself he was standing in front of a familiar door leading down to the cellars under the Hokage Tower.

Confused he shook his head and turned around to go home. He blamed his exhaustion for the incident.

But two days later he woke up from another episode with the pulsing chakra to find himself right behind the same door he was standing in front of before. He blinked at the stairs leading down to the cellar in surprise. Just a minute before he had left Sarutobi-samas office after going through the list of available Jou-Nin-senseis for the next year.

The next day he woke up all the way at the bottom of the stairs when he should have been doing some grocery shopping for Yoshino. He cursed and made a mental note before turning around and doing what he had set out to do in the first place. Otherwise Yoshino would have his head.  


The time between the episodes was shorter every time and he noticed another thing, when he reflected on the episodes he had experienced. The Chakra he felt was pulsing in a rhythmic pattern, and it was the same one every time.

He couldn’t explain what was happening to him and there was little he hated more then having the feeling that someone was messing with his brain. He got a feeling that he couldn’t trust himself anymore so he asked Inoichi for help. Even though he normally didn’t like it when someone else was going through his mindscape he just knew that it would be necessary in this case.  


Inoichi came over to his office right the next evening. “So. What’s wrong, Shikaku? You normally don’t ask me to come here.”, he said when he took a seat in one of the chairs across from Shikaku.

“For the last few days I’ve been experiencing strange episodes where I don’t seem to be the one controlling my body. I wanted you to check what could be causing them.”, Shikaku explained.

Inoichi’s eyebrows lifted. “Did you already tell Hokage-sama?”

Shikaku shook his head in denial. “No. I wanted to consult you first. If you can’t find and eliminate the cause I will file for a retiral.”

Inoichi nodded. “All right. Then let’s see if we can find anything in your Mind-Palace.”

* * *

Shikaku’s Mind-Palace was a huge maze of corridors, rooms and doors that was built to confuse and hinder anyone who wanted to use a Genjutsu on him. He wandered through the place alongside Inoichi looking for anything that seemed out of place.

“Well, I can’t  _ feel _ anything wrong in here, do you see anything that looks out of place, Shikaku?”, the Yamanaka said looking around. They had built the Palace together - well, sort of. Shikaku had strengthened his defenses gradually when they were teammates until Inoichi wasn't able to get into his head anymore. And then he just kept adding to it.  


Shikaku just started to shake his head in denial when he saw it. It was a small door in one of the rooms containing his family-memories. It stood out a little because it looked newer then the other doors. He pointed at it. “That one is new. And I don’t remember building a new room in this area.”, he said.

Inoichi nodded slowly and approached the door. It was made from a reddish wood, Shikaku noticed when he followed his friend. All of ‘his’ buildings were in darker tones.

Inoichi lifted a hand and he could see the Chakra flow when he scanned the door. The Yamanaka scrunched up his brows. “You’re right, this wasn’t built from your own chakra. But it doesn’t feel malevolent. On the contrary, I’ve only ever felt Chakra like this one from the medics in the hospital.”, he said and reached out a hand to touch the door.

As soon as Inoichi’s fingers touched the wood there was a blinding golden light, that enveloped them. With a light creaking the door opened and Shikaku  _ felt  _ it. The pulse was there, and he felt it more clearly than ever before. Three short bursts followed by three long pulses and again three short bursts. After a short pause it repeated itself.

The whole corridor behind the door seemed to light up in synch with the chakra pulse. In every pause it fell dark for a few seconds.

Inoichi looked at him. “Is this the Chakra you’ve felt?”

He nodded slowly. “Yeah. What is this place, Inoichi?”

The Yamanaka looked ahead of them through the corridor. “I will have to check at the source but there are rumours and stories told to all Yamanaka about a Kekkai Genkai that sounds like what we are seeing here.”

He stepped into the new corridor and after a second of hesitation Shikaku followed him. “Are you allowed to tell me what kind of rumours you’re speaking of?”

“Yes.” Inoichi nodded. “Before joining Konoha the Yamanaka were allied with a nomadic tribe from the area where Taiyo no Kuni is located today. They called themselves the Rayani, descendants from Nature’s Spirits. They had a Kekkai Genkai that allowed them to form a link to any Mindscape strong enough to support them in an area of around 700 metres around themselves. When both parties accepted the Link they were able to talk through their mind which was unbelievably handy in combat situations. But they could also sort of… latch onto another mind and send their chakra inside of it in pulses.”, he explained.

Shikaku nodded. That did sound indeed very close to what was happening to him. “What did these Chakra-pulses do?”, he asked.

“Nothing honestly, at least as far as I know. The only thing they caused was that the owner of the mindscape they latched onto was able to feel the pulses. They used that to send messages in the standard Shinobi-code we normally use for light signals.” Inoichi fell silent for a few seconds. “Which is why I think we need to check the source of your pulse.” He added then.

Shikaku nodded. Once Inoichi had mentioned the code he had made the connection as well. 3 short, 3 long, 3 short. The standard call for help.

The corridor suddenly widened and over a few mossy stone steps the way led down towards a wide grassy area. A brooke was making its way through the grass and some trees were visible to their right. And right in front of them there was something that looked like a giant bird’s nest.

And in the middle of the nest there was a child, curled up like a kitten. It was a girl, she looked to be around 6 years old. Her short hair was gold blond and she had pale skin. She wore a blue shirt and red shorts, but no shoes. Her shirt had ridden up to the middle of her back so they were able to see two swirling golden tattoos on her hips. Inoichi crouched down. “She… how is she so young?! Every story we have tells us the Link is dangerous to their Chakra systems, so the Rayani only learned it when they were past puberty.”, he breathed.

“It was our only chance to get a connection to the world outside of the laboratory. Minaru knew from the beginning that it is more than just a little bit risky for her. But she also knows that she can’t stay where she is right now.” A woman’s voice said.

Shikaku jumped and whirled around. A woman with copper red hair stood a few feet from them, looking at the sleeping girl with soft eyes. Her wide red coat, the bandages over her chest and the bandaged legs showed him that this woman was a trained fighter, like himself and Inoichi.

She looked at them and smiled brightly, closing her blue eyes in the process. “The name’s Akane. I’m Mina-chan’s aunt.” She pointed at the girl.

Inoichi looked at the woman - Akane, as she called herself. “Are you the one who sends out the distress call?”

“Nope.”, she said, popping the p. “That’s all her doing. I’m too far from Konoha to reach anyone. So she had to do it herself, using her own mindscape. She’s sleeping because it’s a bit safer for her like that.”

Inoichi swallowed. “She’s so young...”, he repeated himself.

Akane nodded and went over to her niece, softly petting her hair. “She’s 7. I can’t tell you everything myself since I’ve only seen snippets, and she doesn’t remember everything. But I can tell you that she’s been kidnapped about 3 years ago. She is in some sort of laboratory now. She said she wanted to try and send a memory of the way they took her with her distress call.”

Shikaku and Inoichi looked at each other in understanding. That might be the reason why he always woke up on the way down to the cellar. “I think she did.”, Shikaku said. He stepped a bit closer to the girl. “Can she hear us?”

Akane nodded. “Yeah. No problems there.”

He smiled. “Thank you. Hello, Minaru. I’m Shikaku Nara, the one you contacted for help. I’ll do everything I can to help you soon. I just need to find a way to reach you first, okay?”

He swore that he saw her face morph into a small smile at that. And then suddenly there were daisies and bluebells blooming all around the nest.

Inoichi looked around them and smiled brightly. “Your new little friend knows flower language.”, he said.

Akane looked at the shinobi and crossed her arms. “So you can help her?”

“It will take a few days to find someone who can locate her, but then I will do everything to get her out.”, Shikaku said.

Looking satisfied, Akane nodded. “That’s… relieving. If I can do anything to help, tell me now. I’ll be leaving after you do, me being here only puts more stress on her Chakra.”

Shikaku thought for a moment. “Do you know if there is a way to get her Chakra scent for Ninken? That would speed things up.”

“Hmm…” Akane tipped a finger against her chin. “Her Chakra scent is pretty similar to her father’s. And you might still be able to find him, or something of him. She doesn’t remember what became of him after she was kidnapped. But I can’t imagine he is… well. He wouldn’t hold still with his daughter missing.”

“What’s his name?”, Inoichi asked.

“Ryu Kojama-Kurama.”

Shikaku sputtered. “She is a Kurama?!”, he asked shocked. The Kurama were still one of the more powerful Clans of Konoha even if their numbers were dwindling. And their Genjutsu made them a force to be reckoned with.

Akane tskd and shook her head. “Her father was one, but that changed way before her birth. He was expelled from the clan when he decided to marry my sister, I think the Clan-Elders had a problem with us Rayani. So she is a Kojama, a child of the Big Cats of Nature.”, she said with an indignant sniff, crossing her arms.

Shikaku looked at the still sleeping girl. “That doesn’t change the fact that she has roots in Konoha’s tree. And we never give up on one of our own.”

Akane studied him intently. Then she got up and walked up to him, until they were standing almost chest to chest. She was way smaller than Shikaku, she had to bend her head back to look him in the eyes but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that Akane was a very powerful woman - at least as powerful as he himself was. The corner of her mouth lifted in a half smile and her eyes got a fierce glint. “See, that you don’t.”, she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Shikaku and Inoichi. <3
> 
> So, we are on our way to getting Naru out of the lab. And we got to see some of the Rayani's Kekkai Genkai.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Lyn :3


	5. -5- Planning -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning always takes it's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet the people who are going to try and save our girl. Kakashi is in here.
> 
> A looot of talking in this one again. Sorry.

## -5- Planning -

It took Shikaku a full day to get a hold of the first person he wanted to be a member of his rescue-team. He found him in one of the shady bars that the Jo-Nin of Konoha sometimes frequented and he was at least lucky enough that another man he had planned to be part of the team was sitting right next to the silver-haired man. He wanted both of them on the team - one because of his summons and overall higher senses, the other was a perfect member because of his own past.

“Nara-san.”, Kakashi Hatake greeted him nonchalantly.

“Kakashi.” Shikaku eyed him, arms crossed in front of his chest. The man had led him on a wild chase all over the Village for the last hours.

“There a reason you’ve been following me around the Village the whole day?”, the Hatake asked and downed the sake before refilling his cup.

Shikaku snorted. “If you noticed me why did you keep avoiding me?”, he shot back.

Kakashi shrugged. “You following someone normally means a dangerous mission. I just came home from one that lasted 4 months. Had my fill for the next few days.”

Shikaku shook his head. “It's not something along these lines. I just need your help. Both of your’s actually.”

Tenzo, who was sitting next to Kakashi and had remained silent until that moment, looked surprised. “Our help? For what?”

“I can’t go into any details here, where anybody could hear us. But meet me in my office tomorrow at 8 P.M. And Tenzo… it has something to do with a girl who is tangled in the same roots you were stuck in.”, Shikaku said.

Tenzo’s eyes widened and he nodded to show he had understood.

* * *

When Tenzo and Kakashi entered Shikaku’s office the next evening, they were greeted by the Snake-Summoner Anko. She nodded at them before looking back toward Inoichi and Shikaku. They were sitting at Shikaku’s desk and conversing with an older woman who was wearing a practical dark blue Yukata. Her gray hair was pulled together into a bun at her neck and when she turned to look at them for a second he saw that she had dark red eyes that held a mixture of mirth and old sadness in them. Tenzo squinted his eyes, because he knew this woman from somewhere but couldn’t point his finger on it.

“Ah, there you are.”, Shikaku said looking up. He checked some seals on his desk before rising to his full height. “The Jo-Nin know each other, I think?”, he said and earned nods from all of them. So he pointed to the old woman. “This is Yui-sama from the Kurama-Clan.”

Tenzo stiffened. He remembered now. The Kurama were a Clan skilled at Genjutsu and a few years earlier some of the Elders died mysteriously. She was one of the few surviving members of the Clan-Elders and now she led the Kurama together with some younger Clan-members. She was known to be a strict but loyal woman. So what was the Clan-head doing here?

Shikaku cleared his throat to get the attention from everyone in the room. “I invited her because what is going on is concerning her, too.”

“Why don’t you first tell us what has your panties all bunched up, Shikaku?”, Anko asked from her spot near the window.

“All right. But even I don’t understand everything and I have no idea what we will be going up against." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "About two weeks ago I first experienced something where I lost control over my body and for a lack of better words ‘heard’ a chakra pulse in my mind. When I consulted Inoichi we were able to find out that it was actually a distress call from a captured Rayani-child.”

Yui-sama went rigid in her seat. Her eyes were wide like saucers when she asked in a trembling whisper: “She… she is still alive?”

Shikaku nodded. “She is.” Then he looked at the Jo-Nin in the room. “The girl’s name is Minaru Kojama from the Rayani-Clan, her father was born a Kurama. The Rayani have a Kekkai-Genkai that lets them build a connection to strong mindscapes in their surroundings. I think she just picked the strongest one in her immediate vicinity which happened to be me.”

Anko looked at the Kurama. “If she is a member of your Clan then why didn’t she contact one of you?”, she asked.

“Well, first of all, she isn’t a Clan-member. Her father was expelled from the Clan because he didn’t want to marry the woman the Elders chose for him.” Yui-sama sniffed and shook her head with a sigh. “There is a reason we Kurama fell so low in numbers. And it had everything to do with the way these scumbags who called themselves Elders of our Clan wanted to influence the private lives of our Younglings. As far as I know I am the only Kurama who still had contact with Ryu in the time before he died.”

Kakashi cursed lowly. “Her father’s dead?”, he asked.

Yui-sama nodded. “Yes. He died in an accident about two months after Minaru-chan vanished.” She shuddered. “A very fortunate coincidence, don’t you think?”

“Minaru’s aunt mentioned that he was very protective and wouldn’t have held still all this time if he was alive.”, Inoichi said. Tenzo could see he was putting together all the pieces of information in his head. “It makes sense that her captors would eliminate anyone who could put them into the spotlight of investigative units.”

“How do you know her aunt?”, Kakashi asked. “Is she here in Konoha?”

Shikaku shook his head. “No. She was in Minaru’s mindscape and explained some things to us. For example that the girl is being held captive in a laboratory under the Hokage-Tower. But also how she was able to contact me.”

Yui tipped a finger against her chin. “Right, the Rayani’s Kekkai Genkai is mostly unknown to the people in this part of the world. Most are if they can’t mess with your mind or damage your body permanently. But that doesn’t make them any less powerful in my opinion. So you met Minaru’s aunt… I think Mitsuki mentioned that she had a sister called Akane.”

“Yes.” Inoichi nodded. “At least that’s the name she called herself. I didn’t know that you know her.”

“I don’t. I only know _of_ her” Yui said, shaking her head. “I knew her sister, Mitsuki, from the time she spent in Konoha 9 years ago. She was Minaru’s mother and one of the best healers I have ever met. One of my clansmen, Ryu, fell in love with her and wanted to marry her. But when he came to ask the Elder-council for their blessings they denied it. I was his sensei so I wasn’t allowed to vote.” She blinked a few times her hand balled into a fist. “He left the Clan and Konoha two days later and only came back after five years, a three year old bundle of joy and curiosity in tow.”

“Minaru.”, Anko said without doubt.

Yui nodded with a small smile. “Yes. Her intelligence was the first thing I noticed about her. Her brain was way too big for her small body and it got her in trouble because the adults around her _knew_ that she just called them dumb but she never said it in a way that it sounded offensive. No, most of the time they didn’t even notice that she had just insulted them for a few minutes. When she first met Koharu-san and Homura-san she just about outright called them too dumb to understand anything a shinobi would feel when coming home from a long mission. It finally sunk in when Ryu and Minaru had already left for their lunch. I think I never saw their faces in shades quite this red.” The Kurama chuckled evilly.

Tenzo bent forwards a little bit. “Was Danzo-san present for that?”, he asked tensing up.

“Hm. I think so, but I can’t remember. Why?”, Yui asked.

“There is only one lab under the Hokage-Tower.” Kakashi explained in Tenzo’s place. He knew exactly what parts of his past the former Root wasn’t able to talk about. Even after 10 years Danzo’s seal was still active. “It is where most of the recruits for Danzo’s Root are… created and schooled.”

Anko cursed loudly. “I thought that he got strict orders to disband all of this organisation.”, she hissed angrily.

“He did. Sarutobi-sama himself signed the order.”, Shikaku said and let the implication of what he didn't say sink in.

Yui-sama sighed while Anko still blinked in shock. “Sarutobi-sama was a great Hokage in his time. But he is getting too old. And he lets himself be blinded by the fact that this man was once his Ge-Nin-Teammate and best friend. I miss the time when Namikaze-sama was Hokage.”, the Kurama said.

“We all do...”, Shikaku said lowly. Tenzo looked over at him. The man was their Jo-Nin-Commander, his position was most likely the only reason he never voiced his opinions of Danzo aloud.

Suddenly Anko was standing right in front of Tenzo. Surprised he looked up into her face. “You know this lab, right?”, she asked. He blinked once when he found that he wasn’t able to nod. They had come up with this method to work around the seal at the beginning and Anko was one of the people who knew about it. “Good. No way in the world I’ll let a small girl rot in there like a rat.”, she added with a decisive nod.

Yui looked at Shikaku in askance. “If you have someone that knows the laboratory why did you need my help, Nara-san?”, she asked.

“I wanted to ask you to get access to your Clan’s Shrine of Memories. Kakashi and his Ninken should be able to find Ryu’s Chakra Scent there. And Akane-san mentioned that Minaru’s own scent is very similar to her father’s.”, Shikaku said. “We are only five Ninja. I don’t want to risk getting caught or taking too long down there and so putting a risk on her or anyone else in the lab. We can try to find some evidence on what he is doing but I want our main focus to be on Minaru.” He earned approving looks from everyone in the office for that. Tenzo nodded. They could find evidence later if they needed to. But getting children out of there should always be their priority.

Kakashi nodded. “Using my summons’ noses is a good strategy for that.” He turned to face Yui. “If you're alright with that, Pakkun and myself would come over to your compound at noon. Then we have a few hours to pick up the scent and can get started in the evening.”

The Kurama nodded. “Of course. I will be waiting for you at the entrance.”

Tenzo looked at Anko and the two of them nodded at each other. He knew that Anko herself had a hard past as Orochimaru’s pupil. He understood why Shikaku-san had chosen the both of them. As far as he knew no one in Konoha would be able to understand what the girl had been put through better than the Snakesummoner and himself.

Shikaku nodded at them. "Prepare yourselfs. Tomorrow looks like it has the potential to be a very long night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to get the rescue done in this chapter but it got way too long and so I decided to stop where I did now and continue in the next one.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Lyn :3


	6. -6-Saving me -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku's rescue team takes action.

## -6- Saving me -

“Her scent is all over the place here, several tracks crossing over each other. I can’t tell where it’s coming from originally, I would say she was moved a few times through this junction.”, Pakkun mumbled to the Ninja in the corridor. The Pug was leading them through the maze like laboratory, using his nose as a guideline.

“We don’t have much time to think. 5 minutes until the next patrol moves through this area.”, Tenzo whispered to the others. He had spent the last day figuring out the Root’s patrol rotations in the lab.

Shikaku thought over his possibilities for a moment, then he decided to take a risk. He sunk into his mindscape, right at the place where Minaru had connected their minds, and said: “Minaru? Could you send out a low Chakra-Pulse? I don’t want to alert anybody but we can’t find you with your scent all over the place.”

He sensed her approval and at the exact moment he left his mind he felt her pulsing Chakra coming from his right. He pointed, since none of the others reacted. “This way. That was her chakra.”, he said lowly.

Kakashi looked at him in askance. “What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you feel that pulse?”, he asked surprised.

“Nope.” Anko shook her head. “Which pulse?”

“She just pulsed her Chakra.”, he muttered. “Am I the only one who sensed it?”

“I guess so…”, Inoichi whispered.

“Huh.” Shikaku shrugged. “We’ll need to ask her how she does that after we get her out.” He startled when he heard light laughter in his mind.

At the end of the corridor there was an unsuspecting looking door. Pakkun ran up to it and sniffed the area around it before nodding to the group of ninja. “The scent is pretty strong coming from this room.”, he whispered.

“Okay. Tenzo, Anko, you take head. Inoichi you go second, Kakashi and myself guard the back ‘til we’re inside. After that, can you stay on lookout, Pakkun?”, Shikaku asked.

“Sure thing.” The pug nodded.

All of the members of the group nodded and Anko reached for the doorknob. She pushed the door open and slipped inside, Tenzo right on her heels. “Clear.”, the Snake-summoner said with a low hiss in her voice. She was angry, Shikaku noted. That couldn't be good.

Inoichi, Shikaku and Kakashi followed them and entered a room that had Shikaku balling his hand into a fist. He had to control his rage when he looked around the room. Along the edge of the room there were 3 glass containers on each side. In each container there was a child, 4 boys and a girl. One of the boys was so entangled in vines and roots that he was barely visible anymore, while the girl and another boy had sunk down to the bottom of their respective containers. They didn’t move anymore, so he guessed that they came too late for these two children.

But two boys looked at them with suspicion in their eyes while they scanned the room looking for traps. One of the boys had black hair and eyes, the other white hair with striking green eyes. The last container was empty.

At least Shikaku thought so until he saw a curious refraction in the green liquid that was inside the container. He laid one of his hands against the glass, looking into the container. “Minaru?”, he asked in a low voice, sending his question into his mindscape as well.

Right after he said that the liquid started to shimmer in some places, it looked like water flowing over sand. Right in the middle of the container a girl appeared that had placed her hand against the glass right on the other side of Shikaku’s hand. Her goldblond hair floated around her head, but he guessed it would only reach her shoulders. Her sapphire blue eyes had golden streaks in them. She blinked one time and he could see a small smile under the tube that was feeding air to her through mouth and nose.

Her limbs were connected to several tubes. He turned to look at Tenzo who was searching through some sort of shelf near the entrance. “How do we get the children out without alerting everybody in this Kami forsaken laboratory to the fact that we’re here?”, he asked of the former Root-agent.

“If they didn’t change it there should be a set of switches here that is used to drain the liquid and unlock the containers.”, Tenzo said.

Once he finished saying that, Minaru caught Shikaku’s attention by tapping her fingers against the glass of the container. When he turned around to look at the girl she pointed towards the desk that was situated in the back of the room.

Shikaku approached it and saw that it was covered in several documents and schemata. He also noticed two switches in one of the corners of the desk. “Anko, Kakashi, see what kind of evidence you can find in these.” He said pointing at the papers strewn across the surface of the desk. He turned to Tenzo to find him directly behind himself. “You have an idea which one of these removes the fluid? I guess they need to be switched off in the right order.”

Tenzo nodded. “Yes. We needed to enter a code with several positions when I was still in the folds of the Root. Pressing the switches in the wrong order activated a silent alarm. But unfortunately I don’t know the sequence, they took a different one for each room. And I don’t remember ever being in this room.”

Shikaku grimaced. So they didn’t… he paused. He turned to Minaru’s container. “Do you know the combination?”, he asked her.

She blinked one time and nodded slowly. Then she lifted both hands to the glass then she started tapping her fingers against the glass. First a few times left, then right. Then left again…

“Wait a second… one more time please, kiddo. But a bit slower.”, Anko said approaching the switches.

Minaru rolled her eyes but obliged. Anko copied the sequence and the little girl closed her eyes with something that looked like relief when the liquid started to lower. She sunk to the floor of the container without the liquid keeping her afloat. When the glass slowly lifted Shikaku could see that she was shivering slightly.

Before Shikaku could react Anko had approached her and started pulling tubes out of the girl’s limbs. Once she had freed her upper body the Snake-Summoner wrapped the girl up in her coat. Afterwards she continued to pull the tubes from the girl’s limbs. With one look over the shoulder Shikaku confirmed that Tenzo and Kakashi helped the two boys. Inoichi took notes on the three dead children and sealed them and everything on the desk into storage scrolls.

So Shikaku stepped up to Anko and kneeled down next to Minaru. Anko was just pulling the tube from her mouth and nose that had fed air to Minaru.

She fell forwards and coughed roughly once the tube was gone. Shikaku softly massaged her back and waited for her coughing to stop. Once she could breathe freely again she lifted her eyes to him. Her breathing still needed a few minutes to slow down, then she said: “You really came.” Her voice sounded rough from the tube and a long time of unuse. She also looked tired and malnourished but apart from that almost fine.

Shikaku nodded and laid a hand on her head. He couldn’t describe why but he had the feeling that she would play a big role in his future life. But he just said: “I promised, right?”

Minaru smiled and closed her eyes. “Thank you.”, she whispered while she sunk into Anko’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Naru is finally free. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Lyn :3


	7. -7- A New Beginning -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naru wakes up in the hospital and gets some visitors.
> 
> Some unexpected people are in Konoha, what the heck?

## -7- A New Beginning-

  
  


Very slowly Naru fought her way back to consciousness, the fog of the deep sleep she had fallen into after the tank had opened had a tight grip on her.

The first change she noticed slipping through was sounds that definitely didn’t belong here in the white nothingness of the fog. A low repetitive beeping noise that seemed to come from her left. After she was finally able to block that one out she could hear more. Doors opening and closing and conversations in low voices. It toook her some time to notice that one of the conversations seemed to be a male night shift nurse updating a female day shift nurse on Naru’s status. Another one was a report to a superior, she guessed it was a doctor by the terms they used when talking to that person.

After she had heard the report three times - she didn’t seem to be making any progress in the eyes of the medics but she  _ was _ , she was fighting to wake up - she noticed the next change. A soft breeze caressed her cheeks and ruffled her hair. She was able to smell spring flowers in the air.

“The fresh air will surely do you good, Minaru-chan. You’ve been locked up in this rathole of a lab for way too long.”, the voice of the woman she had come to know as her daily companion said. Early on Naru had figured out that there was only one person responsible for her during the nights and one during the days.

Tears welled up in her closed eyes when she was able to place some of the flowers she smelled - thanks to Ino and her insistence that Naruto learn at least _something_ about a few of the more ordinary flowers around Konoha in their past life. She was freed from the laboratory but she sensed that it would take her quite some time to get back in shape. Automatically she clenched her hand to a fist.

Since she hadn’t been able to move a single muscle in the days since she regained some sort of consciousness she was quite surprised to hear her fingernails rake over the fabric of the Duvet.

She heard the nurse hold her breath. Then the woman took two steps and Minaru felt her hand on her wrist, softly checking her pulse. She was pretty sure it was racing at that point. “Minaru-chan? Can you hear me?”

She attempted a nod but only barely managed to do so one time until her head hurt like Kurama had chewed on it and then left her to pick up the pieces. She hissed lowly and the nurse brushed some hair from her face to calm her down. “That’s so good to hear. The boys they found with you are still sleeping so deeply we don’t even know if they will wake up. But I don’t want to overexert you. But could you tell me if you are in pain right now? Tap your fingers once for yes, twice for no.”

Minaru tapped twice. Once she had stopped moving her head the pain had subsided again and now she felt like someone had put her whole body in cotton. Not the best feeling either for a trained ninja - even if just in mind.  


“Are you feeling up to me asking a few more questions? If you’re too tired that’s okay.”

She tapped once. Maybe she could get some information in the process. Raya was still sleeping soundly in her mindscape, she guessed that it took the phenix quite a bit of strength to heal her.

“Do you remember how you were brought here to the hospital?”

She tapped twice. The last thing she remembered was that Anko had wrapped her up in her coat once they had freed her from the glass container. And she had thanked Shikaku for coming to save her. After that it was only darkness.

“Nara-sama and Mitarashi-san brought you here. They were very concerned for your wellbeing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Mitarashi-san visit a patient as often as she comes here to see how you are doing, Minaru-chan.”, the woman said with deep amusement sounding in her voice.

Right when the nurse had finished speaking Minaru could hear the door to her room open and two people entered, they were talking about her it seemed. “-ever they got injected it gradually destroyed their muscles. We were lucky that we caught it before it got too bad.”, a female voice that Minaru recognized from her life as Naruto said. She just had no idea why she was in Konoha… was this reality really that different from Naruto’s last one that  _ she  _ was in the village?

“Is that the reason she’s still sleeping? It’s been over two weeks. I would have thought they would wake up by now.” She recognized Anko’s voice, too. The Snake-Summoner was a character that was hard to forget.

“Their whole neural system was damaged, Mitarashi-san. It’s entirely possible that they won’t wake up at all. We will have to decide what we will do then!”, The other woman said.

“I don’t appreciate you talking about stuff like that in front of a patient that just woke up, medic or not.”, Minaru’s nurse said with a slight snarl in her voice.

The silence following that statement was so absolute, Minaru could hear the other two women breathe from all across the room.

“Woke up?!”, Anko bellowed then.

“Yes. She’s awake, at least she was right before you two came in. She can’t talk or open her eyes yet but she’s moving her fingers.”

She heard someone approaching her bed and then her hand was placed in two warm ones. “Hey, Minaru-chan. I.. I don’t know, if you remember me but I was a part of the squad that went into this lab for you. I’m Anko, Anko Mitarashi.” Anko said.

Minaru tapped her fingers on the woman’s hands once. “Yes? So, you do remember her, Minaru-chan?” Her nurse asked and she repeated the motion.

“So one tap for Yes and two for No, I guess?”, Anko asked. Minaru tapped once. She could hear the Snake-Summoner chuckle softly. “That’s handy for us to communicate with you even if just a little bit.”

Another hand was placed on Minaru’s forehead. “Good, you don’t have a fever anymore. Hello, Minaru-chan. My name is Shizune Katou, I’m a medic, my Shishou and myself were called back to Konoha by Sandaime-sama to help you and the two boys that were rescued with you.” Oh, so she hadn’t been in Konoha from the beginning. That was a little bit relieving. But it was good to hear that Tsunade was in the Village now. She would have missed the San-Nin, she was one of the only people Naruto had fully trusted in his last life. “Our main concern was to find an antidote for whatever was given to you that destroyed your muscles. I’m honestly surprised that you healed enough by yourself to wake up. Your self-healing must be pretty good.”

She tapped once. She had asked Raya in the time they both spent inside of her mindscape if it would have any effects on Minaru that she had sealed the Phenix in herself. And Raya had told her that apart from a very high natural self-healing rate it would be almost impossible to place a Genjutsu on her.

“So you really have a higher self-healing?”, Anko asked. She tapped once. “Why? Is that a Clan-ability?”

She thought of that. Was having Raya sealed inside oneself a Clan-ability? Not really, even if the Phenix had hinted that she at least knew the Rayani and Minaru doubted strongly that it was a coincidence that the Clan’s name sounded so close to the name of the Phenix. But she tapped twice. She wouldn’t call her an ability. Not only because Raya would probably make her life a living hell if she ever found out. The Phenix was quite proud if nothing else. She was suddenly overwhelmed by a yawn.

“You must be tired, Minaru-chan. No more questions today, from any of you. It’s a small wonder she was even able to stay awake for so long!”, Shizune said in a decisive tone. It didn’t take Minaru more than a few minutes after that to fall back asleep.

* * *

When she next came to she wasn’t able to smell or hear her either of her nurses nearby. But she could hear someone breathing nearby and she smelled a person she couldn’t identify. She frowned and tried to open her eyes. The light made her close them again and after a few seconds of calming herself she opened them again, more slowly this time. Sunlight shone through the window and when she carefully turned her head she could see an Anbu, he was standing in the corner of her room, napping.

“Huh…”, she said and was surprised that she was able to make a sound at all.

The word startled the Anbu awake and he shot to awareness, going stiff. She could tell he blinked a few times before scanning the room, probably looking for the source of the sound. Then his eyes fell onto her and Kami, she recognized the coalblack eyes behind the mask.

He made a step towards her before catching himself and lifting his hands in a clear sign that he wouldn’t try to hurt her. “You’re awake. Anko said you were getting better but I didn’t believe her at first.”

She tilted her head and looked at him in askance. “You were there, too. Right?”, she asked, her voice so rough she had to suppress a cough. She was pretty sure she had seen Tenzo in the lab.

He approached her and poured a cup of water for her. Then he supported her back and helped her drink. “What do you mean?”, he asked lowly.

“In the room. You were there when Nara-sama came to get me.”, Minaru explained.

Tenzo shot her a surprised look but nodded when he had placed her in the bed again. He took a small step away from her. “How can you tell?”

“Your smell. I recognized it from there.” It was a small lie but she had noticed that her sense of smell had increased a lot in comparison to Naruto’s. So she wasn’t lying about the fact that she should be able to tell who approached her by scent from now on.

He stiffened. “My… smell?”, he asked clearly surprised.

She nodded. “Uh huh.”

“That’s a unique way to recognize somebody.” She could practically hear the soft smile in his voice. Damn the mask that he wore. She wanted to see him clearly.

She shrugged. “Maybe it’s a Rayani-thing? I don’t remember very much about myself or my Clan… I will need to find a way to contact Akane-oba. She should know.”, she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

Tenzo laid a hand on her shoulder. “I will try to help you if I can.”, he said.

She looked up at him in surprise. Then she shot him a bright smile. “Thank you.” She looked around her room. “Where is anybody else?”, she asked.

“There was an emergency with the two boys that we found in the same room as you. I think one of them stopped breathing.”, Tenzo said.

Minaru’s eyes widened in concern. “Is… is he okay?”

Tenzo shook his head. “I don’t know. We fear that there are still those out there who would want to bring you three back in. That’s why I was ordered to stay here to guard you. We will need to wait for Shizune or Naira-san to come back. They will be able to tell us what happened.”, he explained.

Minaru tilted her head a little bit. “Who is Naira-san?”, she asked.

Tenzo scoffed. “Did she never introduce herself? Typical, this woman has her head in the clouds sometimes. She’s the nurse that’s with you during the days. Her elder brother Katun takes over for the nights. They are from the Kurama, your father’s old Clan.”

Minaru blinked in surprise. “I didn’t know Tou-san was from a Konoha-Clan.”, she whispered  


“He was. Yui-sama, the current Clan-Head, told us that he was banished from the Clan by the last Elder-council. Something about your mother not being the woman they wanted him to marry, I think. You will have to ask her if you want to know the whole story.”

Minaru hummed. “I… I would like to meet her once I’m feeling a bit better.”

Tenzo smiled softly. “I think she would like that, too. She seemed to be very concerned about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty hard for me to write because of my own experiences in the hospital... I hope you liked it anyway.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Lyn :3


	8. -8- Days of Spring -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naru is slowly getting better and meets an old friend.
> 
> And she proves that she knows her own body very well.

## -8- Days of Spring-

“Good morning, Minaru-chan!”

Naru smiled softly at the Kurama woman that entered her hospital room. “It is a very good morning indeed, Naira-san. What do you have planned for today?”, she asked still smiling.

It had been three weeks since she first woke up now and Naru was feeling much better. She could sit up on her own now and they had started to get into light training exercises to build up her muscles last week.

“I thought we should try a stroll around one of the forests near the hospital today. I noticed you seemed to do better when you were outside to watch the kids from the children’s ward last week.”, Naira said.

Minaru blushed and nodded. “I was always a scent-orientated person. It calms me to be outside, surrounded by the scents of spring.”, she explained looking down at her hands in her lap.

Naira ruffled her hair, making her look up at her nurse. “Well then I guess you will enjoy this walk. Do you need a hand to get up?”

“No, I’m fine. I think.” Naru pushed herself up and swung her legs out of the bed. Once she settled her feet on the ground and stood on still a bit shaky legs she looked at Naira. “Stay close?”, she whispered. She hated how she felt right now, not sure if her body would obey her.

The woman smiled brightly and sidled up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Of course. I won’t let you fall.”

Together they wandered out of the hospital and from there through an almost unused sidealley. Once they reached the first trees Minaru’s smile widened while she took a deep breath. The first hints of honey, leaves and warm sunshine on growing grass. She inhaled once more and started to wander deeper into the forest when she was surprised by a tiny warcry to her left.

She turned and saw a very young Rock Lee hitting a tree in the clearing there. She tilted her head and observed him for a few minutes. Kami, it would take time to wrap her head around the fact that they were all still kids.

Then Naru cleared her throat awkwardly. She didn’t want Lee to think that she was some weirdo stalking him. And she was pretty sure that he would notice her rather sooner than later.

He whirled around and stared at her in absolute surprise. She waved a little. “Hi there. What are you doing there?”

Lee looked a little suspicious to see the girl in his training-space. “Ninja-Training…”, he mumbled.

She smiled brightly at him. “That’s so cool. So you are in the Academy?”

He looked surprised then a massive grin spread over his face. “I am, it’s my first year and it’s so fantastic training to be a shinobi. I’m Lee. Rock Lee. Nice to meet ya.”

She smiled at him. “I’m Minaru. Minaru Kojama. Nice to meet you too, Lee.”

Lee bowed deeply. “Minaru, a beautiful name for a beautiful princess. What led you to this part of the forest, oh fair princess?”, he asked grinning.

“I was taking a walk to see if I could stay on my feet long enough.”, she explained laughing. Princess? What a nickname.

He looked at her in askance, immediately sobering. “Stay on your feet for long enough? What do you mean?”

She looked at Naira who was waiting at the edge of the clearing. The Nurse kept an inquisitive eye on both of the children. “I… was hurt pretty badly a few weeks ago. I’m still recovering from that.” Minaru explained.

Lee followed her gaze over to where Naira was leaning against a tree. He bowed silently and looked back at Minaru. “You look fine to me. Maybe a bit tired.”, he said tilting his head.

She smiled lightly. “You can’t see my scars because they are not on my skin.”, she said. “The tiredness is part of that, I guess.”

Lee giggled. “You talk funny.” He gasped and clasped a hand in front of his mouth. His eyes widened almost comically. “Not that that’s a bad thing. It’s just I’ve never heard someone our age talk like you.” He was quick to add.

Naru smiled softly and shook her head. “No offense taken, Lee-kun. I know that I talk in a peculiar way for a child of not even 10 years.” Having a millenia old Spirit sealed inside of you did that to you she guessed. She looked around the clearing and noticed that most of the trees had the same punch-marks than the tree Lee had been hitting when she came around. “Do you come out here often?”, she asked and pointed at some of the marks.

He nodded. “Uh-huh. Almost every day after classes are out. I need to become stronger if I want to become a shinobi even though I can’t manipulate Chakra like the other students.”, he said.

She looked at him, feigning surprise. “You can’t manipulate Chakra?”, she asked. She had heard about that in her life as Naruto but never really bothered to actually talk with the older boy. Curious since Lee was very similar to Naruto’s outside Persona. She couldn’t really explain why Naruto hadn’t been fast friends with the loud Taijutsu-Master.

Lee sobered up and looked at the ground, his cheeks stained red. Naru guessed he hadn't planned to tell her that, but it slipped out. “No.”, he mumbled.

Naru placed a hand on his shoulder and said: “Me neither.” She heard Naira gasp right behind her and looked over her shoulder. She lifted one eyebrow at the shocked look on the Kurama’s face. “It’s my own body we are talking about, Naira-san. Did you guys think I wouldn’t notice that my Chakra-System is that badly damaged?”, she asked with a still raised eyebrow.

The woman swallowed visibly. “When did you figure it out?”, she asked in almost a whisper.

Naru shrugged. “When I was able to move more comfortably again I checked my Tenketsu. They aren’t blocked like most Jutsu would do it but irreversibly burned.”

Lee placed his own hand over hers that still rested on his shoulder. “So… you lost that ability by accident?”, he asked.

She smiled sadly. “Something like that.” More like she burned them herself to get out of the lab. It was a high price she had paid. But she would do it again if need be.

* * *

After that first encounter she went to see Lee at least once a week while recovering in the hospital.

She learnt that he was in the middle of his first year at the academy. This summer he would be beginning the second year and he already had decided that Neji would be his greatest Rival like Kakashi-sensei to his big Idol, Guy. Naru was glad to see that he was so similar to the Lee she remembered from Naruto's life.

After two weeks she started to relocate her training - stretching and push-ups mostly, to rebuild her muscles - to the clearing. Lee trained his punches and kicks with the trees and she was going through her own routines. Most of the time was spent in silence but when they took a break they would talk about anything and everything.

Naira and sometimes even Anko went with Minaru to oversee her progress and the Snake-Summoner took one look at Lee - who was trembling slightly at the sight of the Jo-Nin - and started giving him directions.

Minaru laughed lightly while looking at the two while Anko was teaching him a new kicking-technique.

“What’s so funny, kiddo?”, Anko asked, coming over to her side to correct her stance on a stretching pose.

“Nothing. Just that I didn’t expect you of all people to suddenly start teaching a pretty young Academy-student.”, she snickered.

“Gah! Don’t go around making assumptions, you little squirt!” Anko screeched and caught her in an armlock. But not overly strongly, she was just trying to hide how ashamed she was of the girl catching on, hiding her red face in Minaru’s hair.

Minaru laughed and wrapped an arm around Anko’s waist. “Don’t worry. Your secret will always be safe with me, Anko-san.”, she teased in a whisper.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Anko said and turned her nose up.

Minaru leaned against her and yawned. “Of course not.”, she said closing her eyes. She smiled when she felt Anko’s arms close around her to lift her up into the Snake-Summoners arms.

“If I were Shikaku or any other Nara I would tell you how troublesome you are, kiddo.”, Anko grumbled good naturedly.

“I know.” Minaru snuggled closer to her chest and fell asleep there.

* * *

**Chick?**

Naru whirled around on her spot in the Mindscape and threw her arms around the Phenix that was still half curled up in the nest. But Raya had raised her head a little and blinked at her. “Raya! You’re finally awake!” She absolutely did not squeal in delight at seeing the Phenix awake.

 **How long was I out of it?** Raya asked curiously. She looked around the area, surely taking in the changes Naru had implemented while Raya slept. The forest was lusher now and there was only a small clearing around the brook and Raya’s nest. Several shrines littered the forest floor. 

“Almost two whole months. You scared me, you know. But I had to believe that you would wake up.” Naru took a small step back from Raya and stared at the ground, worrying the hem of her shirt. She hated feeling like that, but she needed Raya. The Phenix was the only “person” in this time and space who could really understand her.

Raya, who had been stretching herself to work out some kinks from staying in the same position for too long, froze. Then she wrapped her wings around Naru and rubbed her beak against the top of the girl’s head, ruffling her hair in the process. **Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Chick. I will not leave you. We are bound now, you will never be alone again.**

Naru sighed lightly and rested her cheek against the warm feathers on Raya’s chest. She hugged her, or at least reached her arms as far as she could around the Phenix’s torso. “I’m scared, Raya. I feel like I lost myself when I woke up in this new body who doesn’t even have the same gender…”, she said, shivering lightly. “I know that I played it off as nothing at the beginning, but…”

 **Shsh, I know.** The Phenix trilled deep in her throat and wrapped her whole body around the girl when tears started to trickle down her cheeks. **I know how hard it will be for us. For you especially. Now, tell me what happened while I was unconscious.**

Naru wiped at the tears and sniffed once before beginning: “I had to stay in the hospital for the last weeks because they found out that Danzo used some sort of drug on us in the lab. It partly destroyed our muscles and they weren’t able to find any sort of antidote yet. Oh, and Tsunade and Shizune are in Konoha now because Lord Sandaime called them back home to figure out an antidote for us.” 

Raya tilted her head. **Tsunade and Shizune? The Slug-Princess that was the Fifth Hokage in your old timeline and her pupil? But are you fine now, Chick? What about the drug?  
**

Naru nodded. “Yep, I'm fine. I think you being sealed in me caused my self-healing to fight the drug so I was able to wake up and get better even though the other two haven't. Oh, and I met Lee about three weeks ago and we are training together three to four times a week. And Anko-san seems to have taken a liking to Lee and me, she helps us with the training quite often.”

 **Who would have thought that Orochimaru’s former pupil would have a soft spot for children.** Raya laughed lightly.

A soft smile appeared on Naru's face. “I think we remind her of herself when she was still a kid. As far as I remember she was an orphan, too.”, she said.

The Phenix nodded. **That is definitely a possibility. Anything else I should know?**

Naru shook her head. “Not yet. But the Sandaime announced he would be coming to see me tomorrow morning. And I asked to meet the Kurama-woman who helped Shikaku-san and his team to rescue me. I guess she will be coming over in the next few days as well.”, the girl told her tenant.

Raya tilted her head, looking surprised. **A Kurama actually helped them? I wouldn’t have thought so after the things your aunt told us about what happened with your father and mother.**

Minaru nodded and leaned against Raya’s side. “That’s why I want to meet her. I want to get the story from someone who actually knows it first hand.” She clapped her hands once. “Okay. But enough of me. I have a few questions for you.”

Raya chuckled. **Shoot.**

“Okay. First... Is there any other effect of you being sealed inside me? Besides the increased self-healing I mean.”

 **We will have to see. I think that we will become more in sync with each other over time and you should develop more of my quirks with that. But for now I would guess the self healing we already noticed and very accurate Chakra-sensing abilities.** , Raya explained.

“Huh.” Minaru nodded. “Yeah, I already noticed that I was able to tell pretty easily where anybody in my vicinity is. Even with people I shouldn’t normally be able to sense.”

Raya shot her a surprised look, tilting her head. **What kind of people do you mean?**

“Some Anbu, but mostly it seems to be Root-agents. I noticed those seem to flock around my hospital room, taking shifts, watching me. They scatter once Shikaku-san, Tenzo-taichou or Anko-san come to visit me. And I think Kakashi-sensei passed by a few times as well even if I haven’t seen him yet, but I think I noticed his scent.”

 **Scent?** , Raya asked.

“My sense of smell seems to be heightened in comparison to the one I’m used to from Naruto’s timeline. Quite a bit. I was able to tell by scent who was in my room before my sight returned.”

Raya was silent for a while. **So… Root-agents are keeping eyes on you, so we will surely have to deal with them in the near future. But I don’t know where your heightened sense of smell comes from. Maybe you got it from you Clan, I think Akane mentioned something about Big Cats of Prey, right?** Minaru nodded. Raya hummed in thought. **I might have an idea where your heightened senses come from then, but I will have to tell you the story of how the first Rayani came to be for that. And we don’t have enough time for that right now, I sense someone approaching your body.**

Minaru cursed lightly and ripped herself out of her mindscape to face whoever Raya had sensed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raya is finally awake!
> 
> And Naru is experiencing a little personal crisis. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Lyn :3


	9. -9- New Strength -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minaru has to deal with the person Raya sensed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say a big thank you to everybody who left Kudos or commented on my work. Your support means so much to me.
> 
> I hope you will like the new chapter. 
> 
> :3

## -9- New strength -

Naru’s eyes shot open and since she sensed dark thoughts coming from the person next to her she put a hand down on the bed and used that to push herself out of bed as fast as she could, away from the figure still crouched down on her windowsill. She landed in a crouch, a few steps away from the bed and gave out a low hiss when she noticed the blank mask the figure wore. A Root-agent. She should have guessed that they would make a move soon.

“Good reflexes for someone who shouldn’t be able to move at all, child.”, the man said in a monotonous voice. Dark eyes looked at her from behind the blank mask. He approached her and she backed away towards the door. If she could make it through she could maybe get help. “It’s time for you to return where you belong. No use in lingering here, people like us don’t belong in the open world.”

She growled, baring her teeth in the process. “Speak for yourself, freak.”, she hissed and lunged for the door.

He intercepted her and tried to sweep her off her feet, but she was just closely able to jump over his foot and catch the arm that came flying at her right afterwards. But the force of the impact sent her backwards into the wardrobe standing behind her. Splinters rained down around her and she could feel at least one or two cut through her clothing and blood started to trickle down her back.

She cursed lightly and blinked several times to clear her view. She couldn’t see her attacker when she regained it, but…

 **On your right!** , Raya warned her.

Her nostrils flared with the suddenly clearer scent and she threw herself to the other side, away from his attacking form. Rolling over her shoulder she landed on all fours, glaring at the man.

“Why?”, she asked, a little out of breath.

“Why what?”, he responded while trying to catch her head in an armlock, but she bent backwards fast enough that she was able to hit his chin with her feet while doing a backflip. That seemed to surprise him enough that he was pushed back a few steps.

“Why does he want me back so badly?”, she added, not letting the man out of her eyes for even a second.

“A question I would like to hear answered, too.” Suddenly a Kunai was pressed against the man's jugular from behind. He froze, looking over his shoulder. Kakashi had appeared in her room. He wrapped an arm around the man’s torso and arms, so that he couldn’t move and looked at her with an eye-smile. “You okay, kid?”

She nodded slowly. “Yeah. Just a little scratch.”, she answered, taking in the sight of the man she had - or would one day, that was so confusing - called sensei. He hadn’t changed a lot from the first time they had met in her last life. In fact he looked almost exactly like she remembered him from Naruto’s life.

 **Focus, Minaru.** , Raya reminded her gently.

He tilted his head and knocked the man he was still holding out by pressing his fingers to a spot under his ear. Then he approached her slowly and made her turn around to look at her back. He hummed. “You should let someone look at these. We wouldn’t want you to catch an infection now that you are finally getting better, right?”

Naru nodded. “I will. But you should stay here and watch that guy. We wouldn’t want him to escape now, right?”, she said pointing at her attacker.

Kakashi slumped, but nodded. “You’re right.”, he conceded and went over to the man, pulling him up and throwing him over his shoulders.

 **Why do I get the feeling he wanted to forget about that** **man?** , Raya asked.

'Because he is the type to do things like that.'

Naru turned her back to Kakashi and opened the door. Suddenly she was assaulted by way too many sounds. Looking at the door in surprise she saw several muffling seals decorating the wood. “Huh. That explains why nobody came to look at what all the ruckus was about.”, she said to herself.

 **Bravo to whoever designed that. Not very good when you can't hear a patient being in pain or other danger.** Raya's voice was a deep rumble, she sounded angry beyond anything Minaru had heard from her until that point.

“Kami, what happened to you, little one?!” A nurse cursed loudly and she was turned around, soft hands reaching for her face to examine some bruises forming there.

“I was attacked in my room by someone who wanted to return me to the place I was rescued from. I was lucky that a Jo-Nin passed by and saw the attack. He helped me before it could get worse.”, she said. It was definitely not the hospital staff’s best moment when they decided to leave her alone even though they were warned about the danger she was in.

“Minaru-chan!”

She whirled around to face the person running toward her. “Naira-san!” The Kurama was in civilian clothing, because she had the day off - the first time in over a month, Minaru had insisted that she needed at least one day a week to recover.

“Kami, your back is all cut up! And your face is all green and blue! What happened to you?” Naira hovered nervously, not really daring to touch her.

Minaru smiled softly, leaning against the woman. She smelled of laughter and sunshine, calming her nerves. “I was attacked by someone from the organisation that runs the lab. Another Jo-Nin passed by and rescued me in time, but I had to try and defend myself first. Sorry to have spoiled your free day.”, she whispered into her shirt.

Naira’s eyes widened and she cursed loudly, wrapping an arm around Naru. She pulled the girl with her to an examination room. “Let’s get you patched up. And then I will have to make sure to talk to the people who were supposed to look after you when Katun or myself aren’t here.” She smirked evilly and her eyes flashed red once.

Naru laughed lightly, while Naira pushed her down on an examination table. “Why do I get the feeling that there will be heads rolling by the end of today?”

The Kurama-woman smirked at the girl, ruffling her hair for a moment. “Maybe because we Kurama are not really known for our patience with idiots. Especially when it concerns family.”

 **I like her.** Raya laughed in her head.

Naira looked at her. “Turn around, I need to look at your back.”

Naru nodded and turned her back to Naira. “During the fight I was pushed into the wardrobe in my room. I think it got smashed into pieces in the process.”

“That would explain the wood splinters in your back.” Naira said while using tweezers to pull the splinters out of the wounds on Naira’s back. At this moment the door opened and Shizune breezed into the room, a furious looking Shikaku right on her heels.

“I hope you kicked whoever attacked you as hard as you could for even trying shit like that.”, the medic growled out when she saw the state of Minaru’s back.

Naru laughed lightly. “I was able to surprise him and get a few hits in. I think he didn’t expect a child to fight back at all.”

Shizune smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately. Minaru pouted at that while lifting her hands to sort out the strands - what was it with all of them and her hair?! Then she joined Naira at Naru’s back to heal the wounds with her medical-jutsus. Shikaku took Shizune’s place and kneeled down to be on eyelevel with her. “You can be proud of yourself, Minaru-chan. Not many children your age would have been able to defend themselves long enough against a grown-up man on Chunin-Level for help to arrive.”

Minaru blushed and looked at the ground. “I was just lucky.”, she said with a small shrug, trying to keep the tears in. She didn’t want them to think she was weak. She was a trained shinobi, for Kami’s sake. She should be able to handle such a small attack on herself.

Shikaku smiled softly and pulled her head against his chest, rubbing a soothing hand over her neck. “You can let it out, kid. Nobody will think you are weak because you are shocked by what just happened.”, he murmured and stroked her hair.

She gripped his shirt and let the tears flow freely, relaxing into him. After a few minutes Shizune tapped her shoulder. “You’re good to go now. Hokage-sama wanted to talk to you if you feel up to it, Minaru-chan. But after what happened I can also tell him that he will have to wait a few days. Whatever you prefer, kid.”, the medic told her.

Minaru shook her head. “I feel fine. It would be impolite to keep him waiting any more. He surely has a lot of questions he wants to ask me.” Best to get the interrogation over as fast as she could.

Shikaku smiled at her. “He just wants to make sure you have everything you need. You don’t have anything to fear, Minaru-chan.”

Minaru snorted softly. “I’m an outsider who was supposedly kidnapped and held captive right under his nose. Hokage-sama would be a fool to take the things I told you for granted.” She said, looking directly into his eyes.

A soft laugh could be heard from the door. “Yue-san wasn’t exaggerating when she told me that you have a brain that is way too big for your small body.”

Minaru turned around and there in the door stood Hiruzen Sarutobi, better known as the Third Hokage. She bowed before him, hiding her face in the process. She needed a minute to calm her nerves because she had known this man so well as Naruto, but now she was a stranger to him…

Soft fingers lifted her chin. “No need to be nervous, my dear. You are right that I need to learn a few things about you and your situation, but I mostly want to know what you intend to do from now on.”

Minaru tilted her head, curious. “What do you mean?”

Hiruzen looked around. “Naira-san would you mind waiting outside with Shizune-san?”, he asked.

Naira rose with a small smile, already heading for the door. “Of course not. I still have to talk to the people who were supposed to watch over Minaru-chan. I guess I could need your help to keep me from strangling someone, Shizune-sama.”

The medic laughed lightly and followed her out of the room. “I’ll try my best.”

“Sit, I guess this will take a while.” Sarutobi pointed at the bed and Minaru sat down on it. Shikaku placed himself near the door and Sarutobi pulled a chair over to a spot right in front of Minaru. Then Minaru looked at the Hokage expectantly.

* * *

“She took it better then I would have expected.” Sarutobi said when he went back to his office, Shikaku at his side.

The Nara nodded. “She seems very calm and composed for her age. Even more than Shikamaru and I thought _he_ was an unusually calm child. But Minaru…”

Sarutobi nodded, puffing on his pipe. “She seems almost like an adult with her thoughtful behavior.”, he said. With his free hand he pushed the door to his office open and entered it. Then he took his place behind the desk, Shikaku slumping into a chair in front of it. “But her answers were clear and she didn’t hesitate too much before answering. Of course she clearly thought everything through before saying it, but I got the impression that is just how she is. She’s not been brainwashed.”

Shikaku hummed approvingly. “But her medical situation bothers me. Her Chakra-Network is so damaged that Shizune and Tsunade-hime said it would be a wonder if it would ever recover enough for her to be able to use Chakra like we do every day.”, he said, tapping his fingers on the file they had put together on the Rayani-girl.

“It shouldn’t bother her in her everyday life for now or even later when she chooses to lead a civilian life.” Sarutobi reminded him.

Shikaku shook his head, reaching for a glass of water on the table to his right before answering. “If even half of what I learned about the Rayani from Inoichi is true she won’t be able to lead a civilian life. They are not made for it. And the same can be said about the Kurama.”

“Then she will have to find a way. I doubt that she will want our help. Or at least not mine. She doesn’t trust me. And she is smart to not trust someone at the first meeting. She doesn’t know me yet.” Sarutobi smiled, then he looked at Shikaku, a calculating look entering his eyes. “With a brain like hers she could be a worthy apprentice for you.”

Shikaku hummed. “That’s true, but I think she doesn’t want to be stuck with tactics and organisation.” He fell silent for a while, then he straightened when something occurred to him. “I think she could be very good at reading people.” Sarutobi motioned for him to continue, looking curious. “Tenzo mentioned that she has a sensor-disposition. And she was able to coax Anko into sharing her more vulnerable side with her. She has the intelligence to put clues together and the empathy to get people to like her.”

Sarutobi nodded, understanding where Shikaku came from. “She could be very valuable for our T&I, especially because nobody would suspect someone with a badly damaged Chakra-Network to actually be a trained Shinobi.”, he said, rubbing his chin. “I will talk to Ibiki, Anko and Inoichi. But we will need to decide on options of living spaces for her to choose from, too.”

“You should leave the Kurama out of these options.” Tenzo said, walking out of the shadows behind the Hokage’s desk.

Shikaku looked at him in askance. “Why?”

“Firstly because most villagers don’t exactly like the Kurama and that would put her in a hard position at the academy, even more so with her inability to form Chakra. And secondly she knows that her father was banished from the Clan. I don’t think that Minaru-chan could simply forget that fact overnight.”, the former Root-agent explained.

Both men in the office nodded. “Right. Not the Kurama, then. At least not for now. But what other options do we have?”, Sarutobi asked.

“I would feel better if she stayed with a Clan. We learned today that she is still a target and I don’t want a repetition of today’s events in the near future. A Clan could protect her better than a single Shinobi or even a small family.”, Shikaku said. He looked out of the window. “I have an idea but I will need to talk to some people first.”

Sarutobi nodded. “Do that. I trust you to handle this in a way it suits everybody.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go.  
> Minaru got to show off that she can defend herself and the Hokage and the Jo-Nin Commander try to come up with a solution to the problem of Minaru needing a place to stay and an opportunity to learn.
> 
> Next time we will see who will have the "honor" to become her new family.


	10. -10- Starting over -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minaru learns more about her Clan from Raya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post on this one, but Holidays are always a busy time for me with family and work.
> 
> I hope all of you had great Holidays and a Happy New Year to you. :3
> 
> A warning beforehand, there will be quite some changes to the original Naruto lore from this point on.

## -10- Starting over -

**\- A few days later -**

Once Naira left for the night Minaru entered her mindscape and slowly approached Raya in her nest. Kneeling down in front of the nest she looked into the Phenix’s eyes. “You wanted to tell me something.” She reminded her.

Raya laughed lightly, straightening to her full size.  **You’re right. And with Tenzou-san keeping watch right outside the window we should have the time now. I hate being interrupted.** She made a motion at the grass next to the nest with her wing.  **I think it would be best if you sit down. This will likely take a while.**

Minaru sat down with her legs crossed and looked at Raya. “So. Why do you think that my sense of smell has something to do with my Clan?”

Raya blinked a few times, looking off into the distance.  **Do you remember how Kagome called my siblings and myself?**

Minaru took a moment to think of it. “She said you are one of the Great Spirits of Nature, right?”, she asked then.  


Raya nodded.  **Yes. We Spirits are old. Older than most of the Clans existing in the world. We were born in a time before Chakra existed. Before Kaguya went mad and led her Clan to disaster. Each one of us can be attributed to one or more of the elements and has higher senses than normal. For example I have a very good sight and am ettributed to fire. One of my brothers, Aslan, has an almost perfect sense of smell and hearing. It’s good enough for him to be able to sense any being in a circle of about 500 metres around him.**

Minaru tilted her head, looking at Raya in question. “And you think that this brother of yours has something to do with my sense of smell?”

Raya laughed loudly.  **He is the ancestor of all the Spirits that belong to the family of the Cats of Prey. And since your family committed themselves to the Cats you are close to at least one of them.**

Minaru was surprised. “What do you mean, we committed ourselves to the Cats?”, she asked.

Raya’s Chakra painted a few figures in the air between them.  **I mentioned that we hail from a time before Chakra existed. My siblings and myself were responsible for keeping the balance of nature. My eldest sister, Torta, lives in the deepest, darkest parts of the ocean. She thrives in water and darkness where I am her absolute opposite. I am a being of light, sky and fire where she is darkness and water. She is death and I am life. But she has the best sensory skills of all of us. She doesn’t need to hear or smell anything, she simply feels if somebody is close to her. But she is bound to stay in the deep ocean.** The picture of a giant kraken blinked a few times before vanishing.  **Our sister Sehelia is the fastest being I know. Her sight is also almost infallible, which makes her one of the most fearsome predators in this world. She lives in the mountain ranges to the north of Suna. She is a natural born hunter, if you notice her approach it is almost always already too late.** The picture of a big falcon doing a nosedive blinked and vanished. Next a big wolf who was crouched down started glowing.  **This is Nox, a superb teamplayer and leader. His sense of smell is the best I know. He lives and hunts in the area around Kumogakure, leading his own pack of canines. The next one is Smaire, our youngest. She has a bit of a fiery temper but she is absolutely loyal and can take a lot of hits before she has to withdraw.** This one was a big winged lizard. Minaru had never heard of such a being, in neither of her lives, but she could imagine that the lizard was a force to be reckoned with. After she vanished a Stag took her place, the head raised proudly.  **This is Barnabas, the King of the woods. he is a proud being but also one of the fiercest protectors I know. If you manage to gain his loyalty. And he is the wisest of us. And lastly…** The picture of a massive Big Cat shimmered between them, a giant mane making it look even bigger.  **Aslan, the desert-lord. He is the most courageous but also the most stubborn of my siblings. He is a merciless pursuer, favored by his sharp hearing, good sense of smell and most of all his ability to see clearly at night.** Raya paused, looking up into the blue sky of Minaru’s mindscape.  **We guided and used the energies of nature for centuries, keeping the balance in Nature intact. And then one day we met humans that wanted to learn from us.**

It took Minaru a while to wrap her head around the new information so she raised her hand to interrupt Raya. The Phenix nodded and watched her, as she placed her hands in her lap and looked down at them. ”I can imagine you weren’t thrilled about that fact when they first approached you. One can never be sure what will be done with knowledge this powerful.”, Minaru said after a while.

Raya nodded with a smile.  **You’re right. But then a young woman went through the effort to befriend all of us.** Raya once more looked up at the sky, getting a far off look. Then she suddenly let out a light chuckle.  **She was born into a nomadic Tribe that worshipped me as some kind of goddess. Since she was the first one to be born with golden hair, many of her tribesmen thought her to be blessed by me. That’s why she was named Rayana - daughter of Raya. She hated it, all of her tribe's expectations and manipulations. She would often come to visit us, most of the time to flee from the responsibilities placed upon her.**

Minaru looked at Raya, leaning against her chest. “And one day you started teaching her.”, she stated.

Raya chuckled.  **Yes. But not without first telling her what kind of new responsibility that would mean for her. She accepted it and left her tribe, focusing solely on the balance of the elements, helping all of us whenever we needed her. Over time more pupils came to us following in her footsteps, but she was the only one to get taught by every single one of us Spirits. All of the others specialized and committed to one of us. But each and every one of them subordinated themselves to Rayana. Over time they began calling themselves Rayani. Rayana was an old woman by then and my siblings and myself had started to create our own families.** Raya closed her eyes and sighed.  **When Rayana died the Rayani swore an oath that they would never let someone use the energies of nature for bad intentions. And according to all I was able to figure out and sense they still keep this oath.**

Minaru fell silent, going over everything in her mind. This would mean that the first to teach Senjutsu were the Spirits. And her Clan consisted of Senjutsu-users? That was a force to be reckoned with, but also a danger to the Elemental Nations, if it became known. There were many who didn't react favourably when faced with such might. She would have to keep that in mind. “So, where did the toad sages learn to control the energies then, if it was solely the Rayani you taught?”, she asked.

Raya let out a loud laugh.  **Your toad friends belong to Torta’s family. The humans they teach don’t learn everything related to nature's energies, but enough. But it is not nearly as much as a Rayani related to the ocean would learn.**

Minaru’s eyes widened in shock. Then she pulled her lower lip between her teeth. So this could mean… “So the Nara’s deer belong to Barnaba’s family. The crows and falcons to Sehelia. And the Nekos to Aslan?”

Raya nodded with a smile.  **Yes. Every type of summons can be assigned to our families. It is a big world and with just us Spirits it wouldn’t be enough to keep an eye on every corner. Sometimes you can’t see which Spirit a summons is related to, but when in doubt, asking them helps.**

Minaru nodded. “So my family has committed themselves to Aslan and his family. You think my sense of smell is because of him?”

Raya nodded.  **Or from whatever Cat that keeps watch over you. I don’t know the specifics, but I know that especially the Rayani of the Cats are very close to the Spirits they represent. It’s very likely that you will gain the nightvision and the sense of hearing as well, when you get older. You are still very young.** Raya fell silent for a second.  **It would benefit us if we could find a way to contact Akane. You will need help with your training. And your aunt will probably want to know what happened.**

“You’re right.”, Minaru said with a nod. “Do you have any idea how we could manage it?”

**Not yet, but I’ll keep eyes and ears open.**

* * *

The day of Minaru’s release from the hospital dawned bright and she rose with the first rays of sunlight. After a quick shower she dressed, Naira had bought the outfit for her as a parting gift. It had skin tight yellow trousers and a black shirt with long sleeves. Over that she wore a sleeveless short red dress with slits up to her waist and two golden bangles, one for each of her upper arms.

“You look great, Minaru-chan. I had a feeling that these colours would fit you.” Naira came into her room, followed by Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku-san. Minaru smiled at her nurse and hugged her for a moment, before turning to her visitors.  


Minaru tilted her head, looking to Shikaku-san. “To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit this early, Nara-sama?”, she asked. Her gaze locked onto Inoichi - whom she had to pretend to not know yet. She hated having to lie to all of these people she remembered calling friends and comrades. “And you even brought another visitor?”

Inoichi smiled. “I’m Inoichi Yamanaka. It’s nice to see you doing so well, Minaru-chan.”, he said.

She looked at him curiously. When she inhaled she caught a scent she had smelled not too long ago. “Were you there, too?”, she asked surprised. She hadn't noticed Inoichi in the room, but she was a bit preoccupied.  


“Where?”, Shikaku asked her.

She smiled slightly, then drew her eyebrows together in confusion. “In the laboratory. I recognize his scent from somewhere, but I can’t place it exactly.”

Inoichi smiled at her. “You are right. I was there, too. And I wanted to propose something to you.”

“Propose?” Minaru asked, curious.

“You need a place to stay and it would be best for you to stay with one of the Big Clans of the village.”, Shikaku said in his stead.

She frowned while turning to the Nara-Clanhead. “I don’t want to impose. And I  _ am  _ being hunted. That’s not really a good requirement to be adopted or something similar.”, she said while shaking her head.  


“I might have a solution for this situation. I would like to take you on as my apprentice.” Inoichi said, surprising Minaru.

She looked at him with wide eyes. “As an apprentice?”

Inoichi nodded with a warm smile. “As head of the T&I department I often have to do mental evaluations and similar procedures. And from what I have heard about you I think that could be something you might be interested in. Am I right?”, he asked her.

Minaru blinked a few times, overwhelmed. “I… think I’m still too young to decide what I want to do for life.”, she said hesitantly.

Shikaku laughed lightly. “Of course. That’s why we came up with the following proposition. You agree to become Inoichi’s apprentice until you graduate from the Academy, learning from him and living with his family. After your graduation you are considered an adult anyway and can make your own decisions. You can start to specialise then, if you and Inoichi get along you can stay with him but you will be free to change your career as well.”, he explained to Minaru.

Minaru pulled her lower lip between her teeth, looking out of the window while she thought the offer over. This would place her under protection from the Yamanaka directly and subsequently also from the Nara and the Akimichi, since the three Clans were almost a unit by now, at least they acted like it. Plus, she could use the access to the T&I department when she had to go after Danzo. And she didn’t doubt that she would have to do that. He was as slippery as a snake, no way would the Hokage be able to catch him yet. It had taken them years to even notice how deep his betrayal went in Naruto’s life. That was a lot of advantages for her, but what would the three Clans gain from it?

“What will be expected of me?”, she asked. When both Inoichi and Shikaku shot her a surprised look she snorted. “Please. You’re a Clan-head. And I would never believe that your Elders and Clanmembers would accept you taking in an orphan loaded with problems like I am. Except they can hope to get some sort of profit from it.”

Inoichi smiled. “That might be the case for most, but not exactly when it comes to you.” Minaru tilted her head in question. “Before the Yamanaka joined Konoha we were allied to the Rayani. Many of my Clan hope that you could open the door for us to new negotiations with your Clan after some time has passed. We wouldn’t want to rush things like these.”, he explained to her.

Minaru looked at him. “And what about yourself?”, she asked.

The Yamanaka laughed. “Call it a gut feeling. Plus I like a challenge and to teach someone with your kind of intellect should be one in any case.”, he explained, still laughing.

The corners of Minaru’s mouth twitched in an amused smile. “All right. I would be a fool to turn down an opportunity like this. But I like to know the background of a decision like this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one and that it wasn't too confusing with all the new information. We will move along to Minaru's Academy-time in the next few chapters.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Lyn :3


	11. - 11 - What makes a family -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minaru meets up with some old comrades from her last life and forms new friendships and bonds.  
> Ino is a great big sister - after a bit of a bumpy start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that you had to wait so long for this update.
> 
> I was having a bit of a writer's block. Still not totally over it, but I got a few scenes scratched out. Just need to write them down. XD
> 
> Well, we are going to have some changing points of view from now on, there will always be the name of the person at the top.

## \- 11 - What makes a family -

**-Ino-**

Normally Ino thought herself to be pretty perceptive. She was quick to understand the things going on around her and could use that knowledge to her own benefit. Even with Choji and Shikamaru, even if she suspected that the latter was simply too lazy to stop her behavior so he just let her be. So, yeah she was pretty confident in her believing that she understood all of her peers and their behaviour.

And then she met Minaru and this view was simply turned upside down. Because… she didn’t act like Ino expected her to. From the very beginning.

Ino’s father brought the small girl home one evening. She was a few months younger than Ino and she asked her father what she was doing in their house right after introductions were done.

“She is my apprentice. She will be living with us ‘till she graduates from the Academy.”, he answered her. Ino noticed that Minaru had pulled her shoulders up a little bit at her words, making herself smaller.

“She is what?!”, Ino screeched. “No, she is definitely not. I will be your first apprentice, not some random girl who just popped up out of nowhere!”

Minaru took a step back from her and seemed to shrink even further. Ino had to suppress a smirk. If the girl was so scared she would never be able to stay her father’s apprentice.

“That’s enough, Ino.” Her father’s voice was stern, something she didn’t know from him, so she looked up in surprise. “You will go up to your room and think over what you just did. No playtime with your Clan-uncles for you today.”

Ino looked at him with her mouth open, sure that he would smile and tell her it had just been a joke. But he just placed a hand on Minaru’s shoulder and pulled her with him to the kitchen to meet her mother.

Fuming, Ino stomped up to her room and threw herself on the bed.

“What does she have that I don’t? She’s younger than me and Tou-san always says I’m too young to be his apprentice.”, she grumbled to herself, hitting her pillow a few times.

Ino was taller than the girl and her hair was longer - even if she had to admit that the golden colour was really beautiful. So why did her father always tell Ino to wait, but he took in this girl to teach her. She just didn’t understand.

She pouted the whole rest of the evening, listening to her parents showing Minaru to the guest room just over the corridor from Ino’s room. Then they went to bed themselves and silence fell over the house.

Or it should have been so. But only minutes after her parents went to bed Ino could hear soft sniffles coming from the room across the corridor. She sighed, rolling over and tried to ignore them. But she couldn’t sleep. So after about half an hour she got out of bed and marched over to the guest room.

Sliding the door open she said: “Are you quite done with your…” She interrupted herself when she saw the state Minaru was in.

She had expected that the girl would be crying over a picture or something like that. But instead she found her sitting in the bed, her upper body - visible because she was wearing a light sleeveless shirt to sleep - was beaten green and blue. She seemed to be inspecting the healing wounds. And going by the whimpers she let out occasionally they hurt quite a bit.

“What in Kami’s name  _ happened to you _ ?!” Ino coughed, still totally floored by what she was seeing.

Minaru’s head shot up, seems like she hadn’t heard Ino before. She started to pull up the sheets only to pause, Ino could see her thinking. Then the girl sighed deeply and let her head fall to her chest. “I was attacked a few days ago.”, she whispered.

“Wha… why?!” Ino was flabbergasted. Why would someone attack a small child?! She couldn’t understand it.

Minaru shrugged. “Your father and some others rescued me from a pretty dangerous place. And there are a few people who aren’t happy that I managed to get out of there.”, she simply said.

Ino opened and closed her mouth a few times before marching over to Minaru’s bed and climbing onto it. She closed her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her into a hug. “Tou-san will never ever let someone hurt you again. The whole Clan will protect you now.”, she murmured while petting the girl’s hair. It was incredibly soft. She had expected it to be a bit wiry with how short it was kept. When she saw how stiff Minaru still was she started humming the song her mother always sung when Ino was scared or sad.

After a few minutes Minaru relaxed and she was able to pull the blankets over both of their bodies. She looked over to the still open door only to see her father standing there. “I will explain everything to you tomorrow.”, he mouthed and she nodded. Then she turned her face into Minaru’s hair and breathed in. She could still smell the tears on the girl’s skin. Other than that she smelled of new fabric and medicaments. Her hand tightened around the strand of hair she had between her fingers. Whoever had dared to hurt her little Nee would regret the day they crossed the Yamanaka. Ino might be hard to be around for many - and yes, she knew that, thank you very much - but once someone managed to get into her heart she would do about anything for that person. And as a nice side effect she could use Minaru’s development to study psychological traumas.

Ino fell asleep with a content grin on her lips.

The next morning Ino sought out her father while Minaru helped Kaa-san prepare the meal for their weekly meeting with Shikamaru’s and Choji’s family.

“How much danger is she in?”, she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest while looking up at him.

Her father looked her up and down before answering: “There is always at least one Anbu in her immediate vicinity.”, he answered, leaving Ino spluttering in shock. That meant she was not only in danger but from parties inside the village as well. She balled her hands to fists and raised her chin defiantly.

“How can I help?”, she asked. No way would she let some wannabe hurt someone under the protection of her Clan. She might be opportunistic most of the time but there was also a carefully hidden side of her that only those she deemed worthy of protection ever saw.

Her father smiled brightly and ruffled her hair. “Be there for her. The time she spent locked up has left its traces. She will need a friend and if she lets you in a sister would be even better. And if you notice anything out of the ordinary you tell me, your mother or Shikaku-san.”

Ino bowed her head. “Yes, Tou-san.” Without another word they turned and joined Kaa-san and Minaru in the kitchen.

Ino went over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of mixed fruit juice. “Kaa-san, can we take these, too?”, she asked.

Her mother nodded. “Yes, of course. But why?”

Ino shrugged. “It’s healthy. And someone here needs to build up a bit of weight. A healthy diet should help with that.” Grinning, she poked Minaru’s side.

The girl squeaked and looked at her with wide eyes. “I can’t stomach this much yet…”, she said defensively.

Ino sniffed. “Of course not. And we need to move slowly or all effort will be for nothing. But this has nutrients, vitamins and sugar. And it tastes good.”, she said, showing off the bottle like in one of the advertisements she had seen on the TV.

Minaru blinked a few times before she burst out laughing. Ino joined her after putting the bottle back into the basket they had packed for the meal. That was a good start. It would take it’s time to build up the trust she would need from Minaru but she was stubborn.

* * *

**-Minaru-**

“Hanako-san! Inoichi-san! Over here!”

Minaru peered around Hanako-san’s skirt to see an excited looking Kana Akimichi waving to them enthusiastically. Next to her Yoshino Nara had her arms crossed in front of her chest while keeping an eye on Shikamaru and Choji. The boys were lying in the grass under a massive tree, Shikamaru laid there with his eyes closed, Choji was half propped up against the trunk of the tree and munching on… something.

Ino took Minaru’s hand and pulled her forward. “Come on, Mina-chan! I want to introduce you to everyone!”, she said excitedly.

Minaru ducked her head a little. “Not so fast, Ino!”, she begged. She was still trying to calm herself because she had only been told that they would be meeting with the other two Clan children this morning. Yoshino and Kana mustered her with a raised eyebrow for the Nara and clear curiosity for the Akimichi when Ino pulled her around them to where the boys were. Minaru blushed, looking at the ground.

“Choji swallow what you have in your mouth! Shikamaru, eyes open. I want you to meet someone.” Ino said, pulling Minaru to her side.

Choji looked up, first he was clearly surprised, then a bright grin spread over his face. He got to his feet and took a step towards Minaru, one hand raised. “Hi there. I’m Choji Akimichi. And who are you?”

Out of nowhere Minaru could see the battlefield again. Ino’s mangled body thrown over Choji, where she had tried to protect him from an oncoming barrage of Zetsu Clones. Shikamaru looking up at her, begging her to...

Minaru swallowed heavily and forced a light smile to her lips. Come on, girl, no time to see their dead faces. You can have a breakdown when you are alone. “I’m Minaru. Minaru Kojama. Nice to meet you, Akimichi-kun.”, she said.

Ino boxed her into the side. “Don’t you start with the last names with these two. He’s just Choji.”

Choji smiled at her. “True. Better keep to first names, especially if you are staying with the Yamanakas for a longer time?” he trailed off looking at her and Ino questioningly.

“Tou-san took her in as an apprentice. She will be staying with us at least till we graduate from the Academy, since she doesn’t have any real family within the village.”, Ino explained to him, putting a hand on Minaru’s shoulder.

Choji grinned so brightly Minaru almost felt blinded and closed his hands around her much smaller one. “Oh, so you guys adopted her as your sister? That’s awesome! I’m very happy to meet you, Minaru-chan.”

She blinked at him a few times. She still was trying to get used to positive first reactions. Naruto’s life definitely had shaped her expectations. Then she smiled - a real one this time. “Likewise, Choji-kun.”

“Geez. Could you guys be quiet for a little bit? I’m trying to sleep down here.”, Shikamaru grumbled from his spot on the grass. Minarus lips twitched, she had to fight pretty hard to hold in the laugh that wanted to bubble up at the comment that was so clearly Shikamaru.

Ino whirled around to the Nara-boy, letting go of Minaru in the process. “You sleep way too much anyway. Up with you, you lazy lot!”, she hissed.

* * *

**-Shikamaru-**

Shikamaru cracked open one eye to try and convince Ino to be a little less loud. But instead his gaze immediately locked onto a pair of sapphire blue eyes with golden streaks in them. His breathing halted for a moment when he looked at her. She was small, looking way too thin as if she hadn’t been fed enough for at least a few years. Her golden hair brushed her shoulders and she looked at him with clearly visible surprise. Minaru she had called herself. her eyes held secrets - riddles that just waited for him to figure them out.

She sagged a little under his gaze, making herself smaller. “Hello.” She said in a small voice. And Shikamaru had to restrain himself from hissing in anger. Why was she reacting like this? Who had hurt her? He could feel the Shadow in his Core that every Nara had to learn to control from a very young age trying to get out to destroy whatever or whoever had caused her harm. 

But he pushed the Shadow down, placating it for now that he first had to gain her trust. The Shadow nodded in approval and sunk down again, while Shikamaru gave a small half smile to the girl. “Hi. I’m Shikamaru Nara.”

She tilted her head, looking at him. “Nara… Are you by any chance related to Shikaku-san?”, she asked him.

Shikamaru nodded. “He’s my father.” Interesting, he thought to himself. There weren’t many people who were familiar enough with his father for him to allow them to use his name. And he couldn’t imagine that Minaru was the type to do so without first getting permission. Adding to that fact he had never heard of Inoichi-oji taking on someone as an apprentice, least of all someone this young. So there had to be something about her that made her special. But he didn’t see what that could be. Yet.

“Erm… is everything okay?” Minaru’s soft question cut through his thoughts.

“Huh?” He blinked in surprise and noticed that he had stared at her for a few minutes straight. Great job, Shikamaru, he scolded himself, now she was sure to think of him as some kind of idiot.

“Stop dreaming, Shika! You’re staring rudely.” Ino hissed and hit him over the head.

“Ow! What was that about, Ino?!”, he grumbled and rubbed at the sore spot. Why did the Yamanaka-girl have to be so troublesome all the time?!

“That was for staring at her like some sort of creepy pervert! She’s my Nee-chan, you can’t have her.” Ino put her hands in her hips.

Shikamaru was about to answer her, when he heard a soft sound that made him pause. A soft snickering. He turned to see Minaru trying to stifle her laughter. She held up a hand. “I … I’m sorry. I just… I never saw two people bicker like that.”, she said between giggles. She sobered up so suddenly that it left Shikamaru totally confused. “At least not two people who clearly like each other.”, she said looking at the ground, worrying the hem of her shirt.

Ino hastily moved over to the girl again and pulled her into a hug, surprising both of the boys with this action. “Sh…”, she hushed the girl. Going by the shaking shoulders Minaru was crying, even if she didn’t let out a single sound. “It’s okay, Mina-chan. You don’t have to go back there, you’re safe here. You can be just a child now.”

When Shikamaru looked over to the adults he saw his father had arrived. Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head at Minaru. His father lifted one finger in response. He would explain later. Satisfied, Shikamaru turned back to the girls and approached them slowly. 

He didn’t get far before a loud voice made him startle. “Hime-chan!” The shout cut through the air and made them turn their heads. A boy with a bowl cut barreled past Shikamaru and pushed Ino out of the way. He knocked Minaru over but right after that Shikamaru could see him frantically checking Minaru over. “You’re crying! Who made you cry? Was it you guys?!I will never forgive people who made my Hime cry!” He whirled around to the three children, raising his fists but Minaru stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m okay, Lee. Just some memories that keep bothering me.”, she said in a soft voice, shaking her head.

The boy - Lee apparently - turned to her. “You sure?”, he asked, looking at her questioningly.

Minaru smiled - a bright, real smile that made her eyes shine with mirth that Shikamaru hadn’t noticed before. She seemed to know this boy and trust him. At least enough to let down her guard a bit around him. “Absolutely sure. I’m fine.” She hugged the boy for a moment.

Lee then turned back to Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. “I’m sorry for blaming you guys. It’s just that I can’t help myself when it comes to Hime-chan. There aren’t many who understand me and my situation. And I want to try and protect the few friends I have.”, he explained, bowing his head deeply.

“It’s okay.”, Choji said, raising his hands. Ino just glared at the boy, but she would come around. Shikamaru curiously took in the sight before him.

Lee was a pretty small boy with black hair and eyes. He was sitting a little bit in front of Minaru now, who had sunk onto the grass next to the tree again. When Shikamaru reached out with his senses - he had started to work on his Chakra-senses with his father a few months ago he could tell that something felt odd about both Lee and Minaru. It was a bit different for both of them, but he couldn’t tell yet, what it was.

Minaru’s head shot up in this moment and she looked over to where the adults were standing. “Hanako-san, what time is it please?”, she asked.

“11:30 AM. Why?” Ino’s mother answered her.

Minaru turned suspicious eyes on Lee. “Lee. Why are you not in class? You told me you would be in the Academy today.”

Lee simply shrugged. “My class is learning the Bunshin-Jutsu right now. I’m freed from these classes as you know.”, he said. Surprised, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. He was freed from attending some classes? Why in the Kami’s name would the teachers do that?

Minaru sighed heavily and reached out a hand to pluck at Lee’s hair. “Didn’t I tell you that you should go nevertheless? So why are you here right now and not in class?” She said with a strict air about her.

Lee threw up his hands. “Why?! I can’t use any Jutsus anyway. So why should I watch the others in my class learn them?”

Minaru took his shoulders and turned him to face her. Then she put a finger under his chin and raised an eyebrow. “You still want to be a ninja after you graduate from the Academy, right?”

He nodded excitedly. “Sure thing!”

“Well, then you will be faced with a lot of different Jutsus from your opponents. And no matter how strong they are when you face them or how strong the Jutsu they use against you is, their Jutsus all have the same basis then the ones your classmates are learning right now. So, how do you plan to counteract these Jutsus?”, she asked.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. He was impressed by her deduction. It appeared like her intellect could rival his own. He looked forward to getting to know her better, so that he could find out how far her mind could go.

Lee opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing. “That’s true.”, he mumbled and slumped down a little bit. “Why the heck do you even think of something like that?”

Minaru let out a low laugh. “Did you forget that I’m in the same situation then yourself? I have to think of things like that if I want to graduate. I talked about most of these things with Inoichi-san.” She said smiling. Shikamaru stared at her. What did she mean she was in the same situation then Lee? Another puzzle piece presented itself and fell onto the board that held all the pieces of information he had gathered on the girl already.

Lee suddenly beamed at her. “So you’re joining the Academy as well?” Shikamaru was floored by how fast the boy’s mood had changed.

Minaru nodded with a smile. “Yes. This summer.”

“Then you will most likely be in our class!” Choji said with a bright grin.

Ino nodded. “Tou-san made sure she would be placed in our class. He thought she could need the support. Or a possibility to just hide for a few minutes.”

Choji looked at Minaru questioningly. “Hide? Why?”, he asked.

Minaru looked at Lee and then over to Ino before turning back to Shikamaru and Choji. “Well, firstly I’m an outsider and an orphan. My father was from a Clan that isn’t seen in the best light here in Konoha. That’s why I was placed under the Yamanakas protection even though I have living Clansmen in the village. And to top it all off I now have a persistently damaged Chakra-system.”

Shikamaru stared at her, taking in the new information. “Why do you want to be a Ninja if you have all these problems?”

She looked into his eyes and smiled slightly. “My life is quite dangerous because of my recent past. And I made the experience that those who are not trained to fight or defend themselves still can be killed very easily by those who are trained to do so.”, she explained.

Shikamaru nodded. That was more than plausible. But it made him curious why the life of a child of her age was in danger. He was excited to learn more about her. And an excited Nara could be a problem for anyone who posed a threat to the object of their interest.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Lyn :3


	12. - 12 - In the Dark of the Night -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru gets shocked by his father while Minaru learns some new things. They have some sort of connection now, what the heck is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to say sorry to all of you guys for the long wait. I had an interview for a new job and some personal problems that I had to solve before I could think of writing again.
> 
> And to top it all off, I couldn't get the last part of the chapter written in a way I felt satisfied with the result. Meh. 3-:
> 
> But now we have it and can continue with the story. ^.^  
> I hope you will like it. :3

## \- 12 - In the Dark of the Night -

**-Shikamaru-**

Shikamaru waited ‘till his mother had retreated to the kitchen for dinner preparations that evening, before he approached his father. “A match, Tou-san?”, he asked, pointing at the shogi-board.

Shikaku smiled slightly. “Of course.” They sat down and played the first few turns before Shikaku raised his eyes again to study his son. “Curiosity finally got the better of you? I’m impressed you were able to hold still this long.”

Shikamaru snorted and shrugged, then he moved one of the pieces on the board to a better spot. “I couldn't very well ask you about her with her standing just a few feet away. That didn’t sit right with me.”, he said defensively.

Shikaku laughed lightly. “That’s true, I guess. She really got to you, huh? I noticed that you seemed quite talkative today. That's unusual for you.”

Shikamaru slumped in his seat and frowned. “I can’t explain it. It’s like I found a new riddle to solve that nobody was able to figure out yet and I can hardly think of something else. But she isn’t an object or some sort of concept. I shouldn’t feel like that when it comes to her.”, he grumbled. It made him sick to even think of people doing that to her.

His father blinked a few times, looking shocked. “You aren’t objectifying her. So don’t worry about that.”, he said then, his voice sounding weak.

Shikamaru shot his father a questioning look. “I’m not?”

“No.” Shikaku shook his head. “Quite on the contrary. You fixated on her.”

Shikamaru’s mouth fell open and he was stunned into silence for a few moments. “I… thought we only fixate on objects or activities.”, he said meekly once he had found his voice again.

All of his Clanmates had a fixation that grounded them in reality. They tended to lose themselves in their minds without it so it was something they protected fiercely. His father’s fixation was playing shogi and strategizing through it. His uncle Enma had a quite large set of books on spy and infiltration techniques and learning to utilise every single one of them in perfection was his fixation. But Shikamaru had never heard of one of them having a person as their fixation.

“It’s rare.”, his father said with a nod and moved one of the pieces on the board. “But it’s not impossible. We even had a girl in the Clan who fixated on one of her teammates, that was about 10 years ago.”

Shikamaru looked up at his father and saw his frown. “What happened to her?”, he asked. Shikaku looked up from the board and lifted one eyebrow in question. “You didn’t tell me her name and you said we  _ had _ a girl in the Clan. So obviously something happened.”

Shikaku sighed deeply and nodded. “She vanished 8 years ago, right after her fixation went missing on a mission to the Land of mountains. Her name was Eirika and her fixation was an Uchiha girl named Tomoe. We never heard of her again after she left to find Tomoe. Of either of them actually.”

Shikamaru nodded. “So a person as a fixation is much more troublesome than an object.”, he said with a deep sigh.

Shikaku snorted. “It may seem so at first but you can also benefit immensely from being fixated on a human. They encourage you like nothing else can do for a Nara. The mightiest of our Ancestors all had a human fixation. And she will be able to create a deeper mental connection with you once you two are a bit older. Especially since she is a Rayani.”

Shikamaru looked at his father questioningly. “A mental connection?”

His father nodded. “I can only explain what I was told when I became Clanhead since I never experienced it myself. A Nara with a human fixation is sort of in tune with his counterparts emotions and needs. Depending on how deep you get involved with them you can feel what they need without a word said. And from what Inoichi told us about the Rayani they have a Kekkai-Genkai that lets them form mental links to people around them that they have an emotional attachment to. It’s very much possible that it could affect your bond with her.”

Shikamaru nodded. “That is an unusual Kekkai-Genkai. Most of the ones I know about are for attacking someone. But this one seems like it’s mostly useful for communication.”

Shikaku smiled. “I still have to learn more about it but I had an idea that would also allow communication without words spoken out loud as long as she is with this team. That could be handy for infiltrations.”

“Huh.” Shikamaru put his chin in his hand. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“And that’s why I am the Jo-Nin-Commander, not you.”, his father teased good naturedly.

Shikamaru smiled and took a moment to observe the board before making his next move. Then he sobered up and looked up at his father again. “She hinted at some danger to her life when we talked today.”, he said.

Shikaku nodded but he made his own move before answering. “There are those in the shadows of our home’s tree that try to destroy some of Konoha’s roots.”, he said and Shikamaru knew that this organisation must have powerful protectors for his father to not be able to talk clearly. “She was kidnapped by them when she was 4 years old and held captive in a laboratory. We managed to rescue her about 4 months ago. But it took her quite some time to heal from the damage they have inflicted on her.”

Shikamaru’s Shadow reared its head at the mention of Minaru having been a hostage and screamed in pure anger. It took him several deep breaths to calm down again. “They are still after her?”, he said. It wasn’t really a question, it would explain so much of her behavior.

“She was attacked while she still recovered in the hospital. After that the Hokage placed a team of Anbu on rotation to guard her but after what you just told me I will need to talk to the Clan and Inoichi. We won’t see someone you are bonded to in danger and not do anything about it.”, his father said.

Shikamaru let out a relieved breath. “Thanks.”

Shikaku smiled. “Maybe we should visit the Yamanakas in a few days. We can explain some of it to Minaru-chan, she needs to know what she means to you. And I’m pretty sure she is smart enough to understand it.”

Shikamaru snorted. “She isn’t just smart, she’s a freakin’ genius.”, he said. He had to calm his shivering hands. He had dragged her into this situation. He would have to make sure it didn't end well for her.  


* * *

**-Minaru-**

**Chick. Get in here.**

Minaru was reading over some documents from T&I that Inoichi had given her to check over the facts of her capture when she heard Raya talking in her mind. She lifted her head in surprise. She hadn’t heard from the Phenix for a few days, so she was surprised to hear her talking so suddenly. But it seemed like her tenant had found something, so she closed her eyes and let herself sink into her mindscape.

Raya already waited for her, and at her side was… “Akane-oba!” Minaru smiled brightly at her aunt.

The woman grinned brightly and opened her arms. Minaru ran over to them and threw herself into her aunt's arms. Burying her nose in Akane’s top she inhaled the smell of family. It was still strange for her sometimes but she had begun to think of herself as just one being, not two different beings sharing one body. She was not yet sure if that was a good development, but she hoped so. At least she could say that she felt more stable now.

Akane rubbed her back soothingly and hummed softly, pressing a kiss to her hair. “It’s alright, Mina-chan. You don’t need to pretend that you are okay anymore.” Minaru looked up at her aunt with a question in her eyes. Akane smiled. “Your new tenant explained your situation to me. And it’s good that she did, we can support you better now that we know what you went through. In both of your realities.”

Minaru blinked. “I’m actually surprised that you can just accept it. It’s not like many people really believe in something like time travelling. At least not that I know of many.”

Akane huffed indignantly and shook her head. “That may be true but we Rayani were always aware of the most unusual circumstances in our world. And it would be a shame if we didn’t believe one of the Spirits we follow.”, she said.

Minaru perked up. Right. Raya was one of the Great Spirits of Nature and the Rayani followed the Spirits. “I… didn’t think of that.”, she said.

Raya laughed.  **Me neither, so don’t you worry about that, Chick.** , she said.  **But once I explained what was going on Akane immediately offered to teach you some Chakra techniques that you can use even with a damaged Chakra-system.**

Minaru’s eyes widened. “There are techniques that I could still use?!”, she whispered.

Akane nodded. “Yes. Normally they are considered high ranked techniques in our Clan that you would only learn once you are considered old enough. But your case is very special and the Clan-Elders decided that you would be allowed to start your training early.”

Minaru nodded. “What do I need to do?”, she asked.

“Well, first we need to determine your main affinity.”, Akane said and let go of Minaru. She signaled Minaru to follow her a little bit deeper into the forest of her mindscape. There lay a pond with several rocks jutting out of the water. Minaru hadn’t seen it before on her explorations so she guessed it was a new addition. The water was so clear she could see the floor of the pond. “Raya-sama helped me make this. Stand on one of the rocks in the middle, please.”

Minaru nodded and hopped over to one of the rocks. Akane landed on one right in front of her and closed her hands in a hand sign, she could feel Chakra . Two large Cats of Prey puffed into existence right next to her on the two other stones. One was a massive Snow leopard with ice blue eyes, the other a tiger with purple eyes that shone with mirth.

“These are Claw and Fang. They are among the best hunters of the Cats.”, Akane introduced the Cats. The tiger was Fang and Claw the Snow leopard.

Minaru bowed her head. “A pleasure to meet you.”

Claw showed his fangs in a large grin. ‘What a polite girl. I like you, kit.’ He said. Then he turned to Akane. ‘What did you summon us for?’

“We need to check Mina’s main affinity. Her Chakra-system was badly damaged so she will need to learn other techniques. But she is Twice Born so she knows the theoretic aspects of Chakra by experience.” Akane explained to the Cats.

Fang growled lightly. ‘Of course.’ She said, sobering up. She hopped over to Minaru and raised her nose. ‘Lay a hand on my nose and extend the other towards Claw. Then let your Chakra flow like you normally would.’

Minaru nodded and placed a hand on the soft nose of the tiger. Then she pointed her other hand at Claw and tried to pull up her Chakra. She could feel it try to find a way around the damaged Tenketsu. And then a slight tingling started gathering between her fingers and a small spark of electricity rushed over to Claw.

The Snow Leopard grinned brightly. ‘A storm Cat. That is indeed quite rare. You are quite the sight, aren’t you, young lady?’

“Wh… what was that?”, Minaru mumbled, stunned. It felt a bit similar to Senjutsu but not quite like it. So what was that energy?

‘That was the pure energy of nature. Don’t worry, most are stunned by the feeling when they first experience it. Only a Rayani can summon this kind of power to their help. We will teach you to use it to your benefit.’, Fang explained.

Minaru nodded slowly. “So it is a higher form of Senjutsu?”

Claw nodded. ‘The original and highest form.’, he said with a satisfied looking smirk. Then he raised his nose and turned his head. ‘I… smell someone I haven’t smelled in millenia. How…?’

Minaru smiled. “Do you want to meet her?”

He looked at her and she could see his eyes were moist. He was surely lucky that Cats couldn’t cry. ‘Please.’

Minaru laughed lightly and led the way back to where Raya was resting. The Phenix trilled when she saw them approach her nest and the two Cats let out excited Meows and bounced over to her. ‘Lady Raya!’ Fang practically sang, rubbing her head against the Phenix’s chest affectionately.

**Fang. Claw. It’s good to see you again.** , Raya said smiling. 

‘How is this possible? When did you escape? We didn’t feel anything.’ Claw said.

**That is a long and complicated story. The short version is that I am not the Raya you know. I came from a different reality. With my Chick over there.** She pointed to Minaru, using her wing.

Fang looked between the two of them. ‘How bad was it?’, she asked then.

“What do you mean?”, Minaru asked.

‘I know our Lady Raya from the time before she was sealed into Kagome-sama. When another version of herself is here, coming from another dimension it must have been bad enough that she decided to try and change it.’, she said, her tail swishing back and forth in agitation.

Minaru swallowed and nodded. “You’re right. The soul that came here with Raya in tow and now is part of my soul lived through a war that destroyed all of the Elemental Nations. I was the last one standing. It was in the moment that everything was over that I met Kagome and Raya.”

Fang whined lowly. ‘You are a strong soul, kit.’, Claw said. He rubbed his head against Minaru’s waist. ‘So. Why did the Elders decide that your situation is warranting a training at your age?’, he asked.

Minaru shrugged. “I think because of my damaged Chakra-system and the fact that i was attacked recently?”

“That’s part of it.”, Akane said with a nod. “You are also the first voluntary bearer of the Phenix of Light since Rayana-sama herself. The Elders want you to be able to protect yourself to the best of our abilities. We will not lose another bearer.”

Minaru tilted her head and looked over at Raya. “I didn’t know that Rayana was a Jinchuriki, too. You only talked of her as a good friend.”, she said.

**Because that is what she was. I was hurt badly during a fight with some of her old Clansmen that wanted to capture me. She came up with the plan to hide my Spirit in herself and after she had managed to save my Spirit with this action she and the rest of the Rayani fled to the deserts and plains of the land where Taiyo No Kuni lies today.**

Akane placed a hand on Minaru’s shoulder. “We don’t refer to the one carrying Raya-sama’s Spirit as a Jinchuriki. You are Rayana’Te, the heir of Rayana and Bearer of Light.”

* * *

“Minaru-chan, would you mind coming down for a minute?” Hanako called to her when she was reading over the questions for the Academy’s entrance exam the next day.

She looked up and got to her feet before yelling “I’m coming!”

Downstairs she could see Hanako and Inoichi talking to... “Shikaku-san? Hello, I didn’t expect you to be here.”, she said and stopped next to Inoichi, looking up at the Nara Clanhead. Only when she stood there did she notice that Shikamaru was there as well. She smiled at him and he nodded in acknowledgement.

“We wanted to talk to you for a moment if that would be okay for you, Minaru-chan.”, Shikaku said with a smile while putting a hand on Shikamaru’s shoulder.

She tilted her head and looked up at Inoichi. “It’s okay. He told me what he could about the situation. But that’s a clan-matter, we can’t get too involved there.”, he explained and put a reassuring hand on her back.

She nodded. “Okay.” Then she turned to Shikaku and Shikamaru and waved to them. “Follow me, there’s a place we can talk without being interrupted.”

She led them through the house and the adjacent Greenhouse to a small alcove that overlooked the gardens in the back. There she sat down on some of the pillows that were laid out for the family. “So. What is so important, that you had to talk to me alone?”, she asked the two Nara.

Shikaku took a seat across from her while Shikamaru hovered near his father for a moment before coming over to sit next to her. When she glanced over at him she noticed his cheeks were slightly red. “Shikamaru-kun?”, she asked surprised. She wasn’t sure if she had ever seen Shikamaru blush. in either of her lives.

Shikaku cleared his throat and addressed her. “Did you notice something… off, when you met Shikamaru for the first time?”

Minaru tilted her head and ran through the meeting in her head. She had been overwhelmed, trying not to show her nerves since his death in Naruto’s lifetime had been overly present when she had met Choji and Shikamaru. So she was constantly on edge during this meeting. But now when she went over it one more time in her head she noticed that she had felt a sort of familiarity with him that she hadn’t with Ino, Choji or Lee. And she hadn’t been the best of friends with either of them in her last life.”I… had the feeling that we knew each other. Way before the meeting. But that's not true, I think.”, she said hesitantly.

Shikamaru nodded and reached over to take her hand. “You’re right, we didn’t meet before this day. I think I would remember if we did. It was… a strange feeling but I’m getting used to it.”

Minaru looked between the two Nara questioningly. “What feeling?”

“Shikamaru fixated on you.”, Shikaku said. “That is something that happens to all of the NAra. We tend to get lost in our heads so we have something to ground us in reality. Most of the time it is either objects or some kind of activity.”

Minaru blinked slowly, processing the new information. “But sometimes one of you fixates on a human?”, she deduced.

Shikaku nodded. “Yes. It’s rare, only one or two times overy generation. And it puts both of you in an… interesting situation.”

Minaru tilted her head. “What kind of situation?”

“If something happens to you Shikamaru will feel it. Some of our ancestors were even able to feel the emotions of their fixation. And we have no idea how the fact that you are a Rayani will affect your bond.”, Shikaku explained.

“And what will be expected of me?”, she asked.

She could feel Shikamaru stiffen and tighten his hold on her fingers. Shikaku shook his head. “Not much. It would be good if you came over at least once a week until the bond is stable. You see how it affects Shika right now.” He nodded toward the still silent Nara-heir. “Apart from that I only want to know if you feel something different from your Kekkai-Genkai. We need to understand your bond better to protect both of you.”

Minaru nodded. “I understand.” Then she turned to Shikamaru who had gone pale by now. “Shikamaru? Are you okay?”

Shikaku got up and ruffled both of their hair. “I’ll go back to Inoichi. You two sort yourselfs out then you can join us for lunch.”, he said before leaving.

Once his father was out of sight Shikamaru began to shiver and she worriedly placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. What’s the matter?”

He turned to her with wide eyes. “I’m sorry.”, he mumbled.

Minaru blinked, shocked into silence for a moment. “Uh… what?”, she asked lamely.

“I said I’m sorry.”, he repeated.

Minaru shook her head to clear her thoughts and said: “What would you need to be sorry for?”

“I dragged you into this mess without your okay. I didn’t even know we could fixate on a person.... But I should have known, I should have…” Minaru interrupted his tirade by placing her hands on his cheeks.

“Shika… You said it yourself. You didn’t know it was even possible. And you didn’t ask to be bound to me either. So we just have to make the best of it.”, she said and placed one hand over his shivering fingers.

He gulped and took a few breaths before nodding. “Of course. You’re right.” He smiled slightly. “This will take some getting used to.”

Minaru laughed. “You don’t say.”, she said with a real smile that Shikamaru returned this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Shikamaru and Minaru are connected by Fate itself. (Or something similar.) I love these soulmate AUs and always wanted to try my hand at one <3.  
> And Minaru has some new training buddies in Claw and Fang. The Cats in general will play a bigger part in the future.
> 
> Just one or two chapters - depending on how much my brain can still come up with for this time of their childhood - before we will have a time skip though the academy years.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Comments are always appreciated. Lyn :3


End file.
